The Cotton Tail
by ms.mutiny
Summary: Set in the 19th century. Bella is captured and taken to a brothel that belongs to the Cullen family. AU, OOC, vampires. Edward/Bella. Please review so I know whether to post more. 'I cringed as his finger stroked my neck. It was as cold as ice. “So pure."
1. Captured

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Thank Stephenie Meyer and her brilliance.**

_Set in the 19th century. Bella is captured and taken to a brothel that belongs to the Cullen family. AU, vampires. Edward/Bella. Please review so I know whether to post more._

**Chapter One**

_Bella_

The sun was peeking hesitantly over the hills, slowly dragging with it the golden bronze of early morning. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, resting my head on them. It had been cold, but the sun was warming everything. I sighed, closing my eyes.

The year was 1836 and for the most part the country-side was relatively quiet. Some small skirmishes had made their way towards my family's ranch, but hardly ever did they last. We were happy, safe. I was seventeen that year, the year that my father had dubbed my 'age of blossoming'. My mother had left my father when I was younger, and she lived in Colorado, only a state away, but far too much of a distance to travel.

It didn't matter. I was happy with my father, even if he was trying to marry me off.

"Bella!" I cringed. That was him – calling for me. He'd probably just discovered my bed empty. I rose reluctantly, saying my farewell to the beautiful sunrise and the freedom it offered.

Our house was a small one, made of logs and nestled between two large hills. The large expanse of land around us never ceased to make me feel small. I pondered that as I stepped into the foyer. Charlie, my father, was sitting happily at the kitchen table, talking to someone that I was sure he'd want to introduce to me.

"Bells," he said cheerily, upon seeing me. "This is Mike Newton, you know, Arthur Newton's son?" I let my eyes roam over this 'Mike'. He was cute. Baby fat, blue eyes, dimples. He smiled happily and stood.

"Good to meet you, Bella," he said graciously, his cheeks growing pink. I muttered a hello, not meeting his eyes. Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, that's no way to greet a guest," he admonished.

"I'm not in the mood for guests," I retorted, but I leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek. "Nice to meet you, Mike Newton," I said sweetly, eyeing my father. Mike tittered at the contact and Charlie sat back down, although his teeth were clenched. "May I go back outside?" I asked. Charlie laughed.

"Of course not. I want you to entertain Mike. I've got to go to town, anyway. Work is calling." He winked at Mike, and I frowned as he kissed my forehead. "Behave," he warned me, before exiting the front door. Mike Newton looked at me expectantly, silently. I smiled.

"My father is very naïve," I said. "It's nice meeting you." I turned to leave the room and Mike caught my arm.

"You're supposed to 'entertain' me, Bella," he said. I smiled up at him, ignoring the glint of lust in his eyes. It was amazing how his boyish features had twisted.

"Oh, how silly of me. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go change into something more suitable?" Mike's grip relaxed and his countenance slackened. I gave him one last reassuring smile before I gently pulled my arm away. "Have a seat. I'll make us some tea once I've changed and you can tell me about yourself." He nodded and took his seat, his fingers sliding away from my arm. I turned and went down the short hallway, entering my room. I knew he'd be listening, so I opened a drawer noisily. "It's going to be a minute. You know how these dresses are."

"Yeah," he agreed, and I smirked to myself as I slid open my window carefully. Quietly, I gathered my dress in my hands and put one leg out the window. Just as I was ducking under the wooden frame he peeped his head in.

"Hey, where does your dad keep the-" He froze, as did I. For a second we stared at each other, and then anger contorted his baby face. "Get the hell-" That was all I heard. I ducked out of the window and as soon as my feet touched the warm earth I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I wasn't just running from Mike – I was running from the idea of marriage. From the leering eyes of male suitors. From everything that my life was promised to be.

-

It was raining – that was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was that it was dark – much darker in the thick woods. I'd run as far as I could, stopping only when I hit trees and brush too thick to traipse through. I'd sat down, closed my eyes to rest, and apparently fallen asleep. Now, I was soaked to the bone and shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself, pulled myself against the tree trunk I hadn't known was there. I was alone now, and away from my father and his 'requirements'. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of Charlie. He was probably frantic, pulling at his peppered hair. Maybe crying. Probably not. Charlie didn't show emotions that way. The tears spilled over as I imagined Charlie coming home and not finding me there. I shivered against the cold as the sobs wracked my chilled body. It was unfair that I'd had to run to escape. Charlie didn't understand. I didn't want to marry someone that I didn't care about. I wanted to marry for love. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crunching noise – leaves under foot. I jumped, squinting into the wet darkness. I could see nothing against the sheets of rain. I stumbled to my feet, using the trunk for support. My dress clung to me like a second skin as I peered around the tree, searching for whatever I'd heard. I still saw nothing.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind – strong, iron arms. I screamed, falling against my assailant. It was a person, that much I knew. I heard a low voice in my ear.

"Don't fight me," it ordered. I screamed louder, ignoring the voice's warning, and kicking at the legs behind me.

"Let me go!" I yelled hoarsely, choking on tears and rain. I couldn't move my arms – the grip was too tight. In fact, it was getting tighter and tighter. That last thing I thought was that I was going to die.

-

"Shh, you'll wake her."

"I don't care! You weren't supposed to bring any more! Carlisle-"

"Who cares what Carlisle says? He's not the boss!" I moaned, the voices swimming around me. I turned my head, my eyes still closed. I realized I was bound, and the hard surface against my back must be a table.

"She's awake. What are you going to do?" That was a female's voice, and she sounded irritated.

"Whatever I bloody well please!" said a male's voice, and he sounded more than irritated – irate. Probably because she was telling him what to do. I opened my eyes slowly, allowing the world to come to still focus. I was in a dark room, lit only by two lanterns in the far corner. The girl was standing closest to me. She had short spiky hair that contrasted strikingly against her pale skin. She was dressed in a long black coat and boots. Irregular for this day and age. "Jasper," she whispered, and I realized her eyes were on me. I gasped. Her eyes, despite her dark hair color, were brilliant topaz, and they glowed in the dark room. A man came into my view, with hair just as dark, eyes just as golden. They were… beautiful. The most beautiful people I had ever seen.

"Where am I?" I whispered. The man, Jasper, smiled.

"The Cotton Tail," he replied. "Welcome." There was a pause in which the girl tugged on the man called Jasper's arm.

"He's coming," she trembled. Jasper smiled.

"Let him, Alice. Let him." The girl, Alice, left the room quickly, seemingly afraid of something that was coming. I wondered if I should be afraid as well. In fact, I hadn't been afraid yet, though I had been captured and bound. Jasper approached me, leaning over my body. I cringed as his finger stroked my neck. It was as cold as ice. "So pure," he mumbled, before the door was slung open. It hit the wall with a loud bang and a man strode in. "Edward," Jasper said lithely. "So good of you to finally show your face. I was wondering when the smell of fresh blood would call you from your reading." Jasper's tone was light, playful. I pulled against the rope that bound me, moaning. Now I was afraid. The man he'd called Edward was angry. I could tell by his ragged breaths. His eyes, the same topaz, were blazing. My breath caught. His hair was bronze and tousled as if he'd just woken. When his eyes turned to me I closed my own. If I'd thought Jasper was beautiful, then Edward… Edward was perfection.

"Jasper," he said, his voice like molten lava, "what is _she_ doing here?" Jasper started to respond, but Edward cut him off. "You weren't supposed to allow any more. Carlisle will-"

"Damn it, I don't care about what Carlisle says!" Jasper hissed. "I'm an adult and I want her." My heart thudded against my chest in fright. Edward turned to me again, and then approached me. He made a sound in his throat as he looked at me. I was soaked, still, and fighting against the ropes.

"Stop moving," he said softly. "You'll only hurt yourself." I slowly did as I was told, still whimpering. "She is beautiful," he murmured. "Carlisle will be down here shortly. Until then I'm untying her." Jasper made a sound that could only be described as a growl.

"No. I want-" Edward turned on Jasper, and from what I could see Jasper was afraid. He backed up a little. "Fine. You have her. I'll find a better one." With that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

-

_Edward_

For some reason I pitied her. I watched her carefully as I untied the ropes that held her. She trembled, her large doe-like eyes watching me, frightened. Despite my personal feelings, Jasper was right. She was beautiful. Not in a conventional way – her face was heart-shaped and pale, sprinkled with fawn colored freckles - her hair a thick tangled mess of chocolate. I watched her sit up, watched her hands flit around her face trying to wipe away the tears that had already dried.

"Stand," I ordered. I wanted to see her in stature – see just why Jasper had gone to the lengths he had. She did as she was told, still trembling, her eyes wide. My breath caught as her soaked dress fell around her. She was shorter than me by almost a foot, but her figure was well formed, with a small waist, and ample bosom. I could see her nipples through the dress, taut from the cold. I sucked in a breath, imagining all the things I could do to her – all the things she could do to me. I turned away, then.

"Why am I here?" she asked in a small voice. I strode to the corner of the room and retrieved a woolen cloth. I handed it to her, trying to ignore the way her lips trembled just slightly as she spoke.

"Do you not know what a brothel is?" I asked. Her eyes grew wider, fearful.

"B-Brothel?" she stuttered, tears gathering. She took the cloth gingerly, wrapping it around her small body. I nodded.

"The Cotton Tail?" I questioned. Everyone had heard of it. My family had founded it almost centuries ago. She shook her head, shivering still. Something inside me stirred, and I realized I wanted to go to her, comfort her. Instead I laughed. "Well, as Jasper said, welcome. You're our newest girl." I left her there then, unsure of what to do or say. One thing was for sure, this new one would be a hit.

-

_Bella_

I'd started to feel a bit warmer until Edward had told me where I was. Of course I'd known what a brothel was, I just couldn't believe that I'd been brought to one. I knew what the girls were supposed to do, and that idea frightened me. The Cotton Tail… I thought hard. I'd heard Charlie mention it before. One of his friends visited it on a regular basis. Of course, he was single, and very ugly. I groaned, tears dripping down my chin. I'd run away to escape men and their raunchy ways.

"I should have stayed home," I whispered, sinking to the floor. In despair, I covered my eyes, sobbing again. Where was Charlie? Maybe he'd come after me? I doubted he'd even know where to look. With that thought I sobbed harder, allowing them to rip through my chest, hurting my throat.

"Calm, now," came a soothing voice, and my head jerked up. I hadn't heard anyone come in, but there he was – a handsome man with blonde hair and those same topaz eyes. I wondered if all the men I'd seen were related.

"Take me home!" I croaked, choking. "Please, please take me home!" I buried my head again.

"Calm, please, Bella. That will make this all easier." At the sound of my name I cringed.

"How do you know my name?" I whimpered. He didn't answer. He simply approached me, grabbing my arm softly. He pulled me to my feet.

"Are you still cold?" he asked. I nodded, hiccupping.

"Are you going to take me home?" I asked hopefully. The man shook his head sympathetically. Somehow it seemed that it saddened him to say no, but I knew that wasn't true as he told his name.

"My name is Carlisle. I'm going to take you to your room. You can get washed up and put on warm clothes." I tried to pull away from him.

"No!" I shouted. "I want my father! Let me go!" Carlisle didn't fight against me. His cold hand held me easily.

"Stop struggling," he said gently. "You'll only hurt yourself. Trust me, this isn't that bad. Aren't you hungry, Bella?" I shook my head, crying.

"No, no, no…" I said over and over, but allowed Carlisle to lead me out of the room. We went into a long hallway that was even darker than the room. There was a candle about every five feet. The light from them licked at the walls and ceiling, creating a scarier atmosphere. I shrank against the wall, looking behind me.

"Why me?" I whispered, unsure if he would hear me. He did.

"I'm not sure. That was Jasper's doing. I suppose we'll find out."

"I don't understand," I cried, and Carlisle chuckled.

"That makes two of us."

The room that he called mine was not far from the room I'd been in. It was bigger, though, and it was home to six identical beds. When he opened the door four girls greeted him. They all smiled, big fake smiles, and touched his arm.

"Carlisle," one cooed, "we missed you." He smiled, brushing them off.

"Girls, this is Bella. I'm sure you'll make her feel at home?" They all nodded hastily, their eyes burning with curiosity, roving my body. I hid behind Carlisle until he shoved me forward, and without another word, slammed and locked the door behind him.


	2. Wanted

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned, but sadly I do not.**

_The room that he called mine was not far from the room I'd been in. It was bigger, though, and it was home to six identical beds. When he opened the door four girls greeted him. They all smiled, big fake smiles, and touched his arm._

"_Carlisle," one cooed, "we missed you." He smiled, brushing them off._

"_Girls, this is Bella. I'm sure you'll make her feel at home?" They all nodded hastily, their eyes burning with curiosity, roving my body. I hid behind Carlisle until he shoved me forward, and without another word, slammed and locked the door behind him._

**Chapter Two**

_Bella_

The sound reverberated in the small room, and for a second, no one spoke. I stared at the floor, my face burning.

"Well?" someone said. It was a haughty voice, one full of surety. I looked up into two fierce brown eyes. The girl was taller than me, but not more attractive by any standards. She had full lips and a set jaw. I sniffed. "What's your story?" she demanded when I didn't say anything. I looked at the other's faces, unsure of what to say.

"M-My story?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Everyone's got one. Tell us yours." I shifted my weight, uncomfortable under the inspective glare of the girls.

"Um, my name is Bella. I ran away from home and they captured me." There, plain and simple. I let out a slow breath. That didn't appease the girl.

"Why'd you run away?" she probed. I started to respond and then realized that I didn't want to. It wasn't her business what I was running away from. Besides, I already didn't like her.

"Because." She wrinkled her nose.

"Are you rich?" I almost laughed at the question, and the place in which she was asking it.

"If I was rich, would I be here?" I retorted. Her smiled melted.

"My name is Lauren," she said, instead of retaliating. "I chose to be here." I shrugged.

"Good for you." The other girls gathered in around me then, in a flurry of colorful dresses. One girl introduced herself as Jessica. She was shy, shyer than I was, and pretty. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun. The second girl's name was Tiffany. She wasn't unattractive, but her lips were set in a tight line, and her eyes were brooding. I didn't talk to her for long. The last girl to introduce herself was the one I liked the most.

"Hi," she said meekly. "I'm Angela." The other girls had resigned to their beds, some reading, some sleeping. I had sat down with my back against the door. Angela sat in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Angela," I said softly. "I don't really feel like talking." She nodded, her long blonde hair swaying. She was the most attractive of all the girls, with large blue eyes and a button nose.

"That's all right. I just wanted to tell you that I was brought here too. Against my will. I think it was one of those Cullens." That sparked my interest, and despite my recent admonishment, I blanched.

"Cullens?" I questioned. "Who are they?"

"The ones who run this… thing. They bring in girls and men come and-"

"I know what a brothel is," I interjected. I was too uncomfortable hearing all the gruesome details aloud. Angela nodded and continued.

"It's theirs, the whole establishment. There's seven of them." Her eyes grew wide as my next words.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle… Those people?"

"Not people," she whispered, deathly quiet. "Vampires." I would have laughed, had my throat not been so sore. Angela looked at me for a long time, anticipating my reaction. To be fair, I didn't give her one. I didn't believe in nonsense like that, and she'd probably been here for a long time.

"So… the others. What are their names?" I asked. Angela shrugged.

"I've never seen any of them except Carlisle. He keeps us away from the others." I gathered my knees to my chest again, thinking about that. How is that I'd met four of them already, and the others had never seen one?

"Carlisle, is he a bad guy?" Angela shrugged.

"Sometimes." Her answer was cryptic and I didn't know how to respond. I was glad when she changed the subject.

"What were you running away from?" she asked. I sniffed, tears gathering again. She saw and patted my arm. "You don't have to talk about it yet. I'm here, though, if you need an ear." Angela stood then, motioning towards the beds. "Come on, you can have the bed next to mine."

As I climbed onto the small, hard bed I thought of my plush poster bed at home. How I wished I was there right now, instead of here. Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them away again. No use in crying. Not anymore. I pulled the covers up to my chin as one of the girls turned out the lights. I said a silent prayer that I would either die in my sleep or Charlie would rescue me. The latter seemed more likely.

-

"Psst. Bella… wake up…"

"Mmm…" I mumbled, turning onto my side. I snuggled into the pillow, fighting to hold on to the last remnants of sleep.

"Bel-la," someone whispered, dragging my name out. I snapped awake, startled to see eyes right next to my face. They were glowing, topaz eyes. I gasped and pulled away, nearly tumbling off the small cot. "Shh. Don't be frightened. I'm here to take you to Jasper and Edward." It was the girl called Alice. I didn't move, and she sighed. "It's going to be better for us both if you just come with me." Stiffly, I rose and followed her, still wearing my crisply dried dress. We walked down the same corridor that was dimly lit, and then up a flight of stairs. On the right-hand side just at the top there was a large heavy door and Alice knocked on it. From inside angry voices drifted, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"What about Alice?" Edward demanded. "You love her!" I heard a sound something between a cough and a scoff, and then Jasper's reply.

"I do," he hissed, "One has nothing to do with the other!" Alice smirked as she knocked loudly, again. The arguing ceased, and the door opened. Alice smiled.

"Thank you," she said politely, "for pretending not to hear me." Jasper, who'd gotten the door, smiled at her in return, and then his gaze fell upon me. His eyes stayed on me as I walked in, unsure of what to do or say. I was trembling, scared. Edward turned away from the book shelf he'd been facing, and when he saw me his teeth snapped together. I jumped at the sound and Jasper laughed.

"Skittish. Like a kitten." Alice raised a brow at his comment but said nothing.

"Jasper," Edward said softly, warning him. I was so confused by it all – the playful banter between Alice and Jasper, the scathing looks between Edward and Jasper. I stood helplessly amidst it all. Edward turned his gaze to me. "They didn't give you a fresh change of clothes?" he asked. I shook my head. He looked at Alice.

"Alice, would you mind getting Bella something appropriate to wear?" Alice nodded.

"Sure." She was gone in a flash – I didn't even see her leave. And then I was alone with the two handsome, scary men. They were both looking at me, which made me blush and look down. Jasper approached me slowly, his eyes on my legs.

"Cold?" he asked, sidling up next to me. His closeness had a strange affect on me. I became calmer – my heart-rate slowed. I looked at his face, untouched by any blemishes.

"Yes," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I didn't know why I even responded. Jasper's arm came around my waist, and Edward's voice boomed into my calm thoughts.

"Jasper!" he shouted, anger making his voice seethe. Jasper grinned impishly, letting my waist go. He moved back to his previous spot, two feet away, and stared at me. "Carlisle will be here any minute." As if on cue, the door opened, and Carlisle stepped in. His suit was immaculate, and for a second I was in awe of his grand stature. He too was handsome in a way that I'd never seen. He smiled at me graciously, as if I were a house guest and not one of his 'whores'. I hated even thinking the word. After all, I was a virgin. A virgin couldn't be a whore, could she?

-

_Edward_

She was too fragile for this place. I realized this as I looked at her, standing in between Jasper and I. Her whole body was trembling, still, as if she were cold. Carlisle hadn't helped at all. He was supposed to ensure warm clothing, food… I sighed, placing my head in my palm.

"Carlisle," I said softly, "I've asked you here because I'm not sure what's going on." Carlisle looked at me, smiled, and then looked at Jasper.

"Well, you've no need to ask me. Ask Jasper." My eyes narrowed.

"I already know what he wants, but we have always said that no _female_ was to be brought here for personal pleasure." Jasper made an impatient noise, but I ignored him and continued. "Especially since he has a life mate." I could have sworn at the injustice. After all, Jasper had Alice for all eternity, and I had no one. If I wanted company every now and again then it was acceptable. Those were the rules. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. Jasper, what is it that you're doing?" Jasper shook his black hair out of his face.

"I found her. She was alone, probably going to die. So, I brought her here." It was a lie. He wanted her for other reasons.

"You're making it sound like you wanted to save her life," I bit out. "Are you such a good Samaritan?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, _brother._ I was concerned." I snarled at that, and Carlisle held up his hand.

"Edward, Jasper, please. She is not a piece of meat." I started to speak again and Carlisle interrupted. "Since you've brought her here, Jasper, she remains in my care. Edward may _visit_ her whenever he likes, but the rules are that you have other interests." Jasper's eyes flashed at me and I grinned. We were like two school children fighting over a toy. I frowned at the analogy, though. Bella didn't seem like a toy. It would be wrong to refer to her as such. Carlisle smiled. "If that is all, I'll be on my way." Jasper and I watched him leave, and then I turned to Bella. Her eyes were scared.

"Bella," I said, and she visibly flinched. Jasper snorted with laughter.

"I told you – skittish." He licked his lips and I growled.

"Get out, Jasper." My voice was dangerous. Unperturbed, Jasper smirked.

"I want to help take care of _my _Bella." Despite my urge for control I balled my hands into fists.

"You need to focus on _your _Alice." Those words made Jasper raise a dark eyebrow.

"Fine," he allowed, "but you won't be around all the time." He left then, casting Bella a predatory glance, and then we were alone.

-

_Bella_

Once Jasper left the room I hugged my arms around myself. The calm seemed to flow out of my body, and the fear set back in. Edward was staring at me, a weird expression on his face. I couldn't quite read it. Maybe it was lust, maybe it was hunger. Both scared me. I backed up a step, and Edward grimaced.

"Of all the people here you're scared of me?" he asked. I found the question curious, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm scared of everyone here," I replied evenly. "I don't trust you."

"Fair enough." He walked towards me slowly, watching my reaction. I didn't do anything, didn't move. Once he was inches from me I looked up to meet his gaze. "You've no reason to trust anyone. After all, you've been captured and carted off to a place where your job will be… well… unpleasant." I swallowed hard. "Remember, though, it never hurts to have a friend in hell." With that, he left the room. His stride was quick, and for a moment I was too stunned by his words to move. Before I could regain my composure the door opened again. I thought he'd come back, but it was Alice. She smiled lightly, holding up a stack of clothing.

"I brought you some things of mine. We seem about the same size…" She thrust them at me and started to leave.

"Wait!" I said, and she turned, her eyes guarded. "Why am I here?" I asked. She smiled then, her diminutive features lighting.

"To pleasure, Bella."

-

I returned to my room that night confused. The clothes had fit, and I was now clad in a long black dress that was snug on my bosom. My breasts were spilling out, but I suppose that was the point. It was a pretty dress, sure, but not one I'd ever pick out. The other girls hadn't even awoken. Sighing, I crawled back into my bed, thinking about the horrors to come.

-

_Edward_

"Carlisle, I don't understand," I said through gritted teeth. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, his head resting on his hands. He sighed, long and loud.

"This business is not for the weak at heart," he told me, and I frowned.

"I know. I just don't think she's right for it. She's so… fragile." My words fell to deaf ears. Carlisle wasn't listening. "Carlisle, she's too weak!" I said, my voice loud. Carlisle smiled, then.

"Weren't they all at the beginning?" he asked. "She'll adjust."He stood and I stood too.

"Please, she's different. Naiveté… She's much younger than her age." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look.

"You've taken a liking to her?" I looked to the ground, gripping the arms of the chair so hard they creaked. Carlisle softened. "I have already told you. Take her for your own. But, I do not want to hear anything about it when she winds up dead, or in Jasper's arms." I scoffed.

"You'll allow him-"

"I will not allow anything. Just as you are, Jasper is an adult in a teenager's body. He will have what he wants."

"Well," I said tightly, "So will I."


	3. Owned

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write it? Stephenie Meyer is a genius.**

_**Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed. I literally jump on the computer after work, desperate to hear what you guys have to say. You're the fuel to my creative fire! **__****_

"_You've taken a liking to her?" I looked to the ground, gripping the arms of the chair so hard they creaked. Carlisle softened. "I have already told you. Take her for your own. But, I do not want to hear anything about it when she winds up dead, or in Jasper's arms." I scoffed._

"_You'll allow him-" _

"_I will not allow anything. Just as you are, Jasper is an adult in a teenager's body. He will have what he wants." _

"_Well," I said tightly, "So will I." _

**Chapter Three**

_Edward_

So the battle begins, I thought to myself, creeping down the dimly lit corridor. I knew where the girl's quarters were – Carlisle had let me in on that secret before I'd left. To my knowledge, Jasper had never been down this way. Before I opened the door I took a deep, unneeded breath. I didn't know why I was doing it, but I was going to take her.

The door wasn't locked. I considered knocking, and then decided against it. The girls wouldn't hear me anyway. I opened the door slowly, my eyes drifting over the sleeping bodies. I could tell from her feminine, floral smell that she was in the bed closest to the window. I walked swiftly over to her bed and scooped her into my arms. She stirred and started to protest.

"Quiet." That was all I said and she complied. I can't say I wasn't surprised. I expected a slight struggle at least.

I carried her quickly, up the stairs, down my hall. Once at my own parlor I opened the door and sat her down.

-

_Bella_

He was strong. More than strong, really. He didn't even make a sound as he carried me effortlessly up the stairs. I didn't speak for fear of punishment, and it seemed that was the smart thing to do. When he put me down I looked up at him, not even taking in my surroundings. I was looking at his eyes, which were set intently on mine.

"Um…" That was all I could think to say. Edward motioned towards something behind me. A bed, I realized.

"Sleep if you want." I turned around, my gaze following his pointing finger. There was a large four-poster bed adorned with silken sheets and pillows.

"I don't understand," I said shyly. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I'm offering you a safe place away from Jasper," he snarled. Frightened by his intensity, I backed up. Immediately he looked apologetic. "Do you want the bed or not?" I was confused, to say the least. I didn't know whether I wanted to trust him – didn't know if I _could._ But there was something in his eyes, something like desperation that made my resolve weaken.

"Yes." He gave me a small, fleeting smile then. "Good. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. There was an uncomfortable silence. Edward seemed ill at ease, which I didn't understand. The few times I had seen him he had always seemed in control of his emotions. "Tired?" I nodded. I was still groggy, having been woken twice. "To bed, then?" At his request I climbed into the bed. I was pleasantly surprised to find it soft and welcoming. I lay atop the covers, motionless, wondering what to say. If anything, the situation was just… weird. I didn't know him, and yet I was sleeping in his bed. It was better, however, than crawling back onto my hard cot.

"Thank you?" Edward smiled again, this time broadly.

"You're welcome. Sleep tight." He sat down in a chair that I hadn't noticed. I couldn't see much in the room anyhow, it was dark. For a long time I lay there, unable to sleep with his eyes on me intently. I did start to drift, though, and when I did I dreamt of my father. Charlie was running along the hill beside my house, screaming my name. This was repetitive until I woke with a sheen sweat on my brow. The first thing I noticed was that Edward was not in his chair. In fact, I didn't know where he was. I sat up, unable to see in the dark, but then I felt a hand touch my arm. I jumped, scared.

"It's only me." It was Edward. And he was… in bed, right next to me? I made a small noise in the back of my throat. "Don't be alarmed," I heard him whisper. His voice, however new, was comforting, and I lay back down next to him.

-

_Edward_

I tried to stay away from the bed, but it was to no avail. I approached it slowly, my eyes moving over her sleeping body. Her breasts rose and fell in a rhythm that enthralled me. They struggled against Alice's tight dress. I felt myself harden as I moved closer, examining. Her face was flawless, even as she slept. Her eyelashes created a dark curtain against the pale skin of her cheeks. I moved closer still, struggling to regain my control. But then she moved. She turned over, mumbling something in her sleep. Her full lips parted and moaned. The sound made me ache with a want I had never felt. I sat down on the edge of my own bed, watching her face as she writhed, fighting a nightmare. I ran a deft hand over her hip. The dress that Alice had given her was flattering. It was tight around her waist and bosom, leaving much of her soft skin exposed. Her legs were showing, too, because she'd been moving. A pained noise left my lips as I ran my hand up her smooth calf. I couldn't help myself – my hand continued its journey, swooping over her thigh and stopping at her buttocks. When my hand cupped the graceful slope the hardness in my pants made itself more prominent. Silently, I slid down on the bed next to her, facing her sleeping form. My finger traced her lips, her neck, and finally the lacy trim of her corset. The soft fullness of her breasts had me breathless and I suppose I made a noise, for she awoke with a start. It was dark, though, and she couldn't see me. I saw her look around helplessly, searching for me where I wasn't. I touched her arm gently, and she jumped, emitting a small yelp.

"It's only me," I soothed, and to my surprised pleasure, she lay back down, facing me.

"I had a bad dream," Bella said, her voice child-like.

"I know." She didn't respond. Her eyelashes fluttered.

"I don't know you," she breathed. "Why do I feel…" She never finished her sentence, simply settled against the down pillow, her dark hair fanning out against the silk coverlet. I almost took her right there. "Why am I here?" she asked instead.

"I do not know," I confessed. "Jasper brought you." She blushed – even in the darkness I could see the fierce red in her cheeks. That only added to my discomfort.

"Why, though? He said… he wants me. How can that be true? If he has Alice…" I sighed.

"None of us know what's going on with him. Jasper has always been a… restless spirit. I suppose Alice isn't enough for him." I hated saying it, but I knew it was true. Jasper had bedded many besides his beloved.

"She's so beautiful," Bella whispered. "Compared to her I'm like an ogre. Why would he pick me?"

"I don't know the answer to that," I said flatly, wanting so badly to tell her that she was an angel – my angel if I chose such. She closed her eyes.

"I don't want to be here," she cried softly. And that was when I broke. I pushed my body against hers – so fragile and supple. It took her by surprise, though, and she raised her hands to push at my chest. "No!" she protested. I kissed her anyway, craving her touch though I didn't understand it.

-

_Bella_

His lips crushed against mine, and though I didn't want them to, my own lips responded. Part of me was terrified. After all, I had never kissed anyone, but his lips were so sweet, so plush that I gave in. The old Bella would have never allowed any of this to go on. I was too opposed to men. But, Edward… Edward was different. He made a guttural noise, slipping his tongue between my lips. I pulled away.

"I-I don't know how-" He growled.

"I'll show you." His lips met mine again with such a force that I gasped into his mouth. This time when his tongue swept across my lower lip I just opened my mouth, waiting. It felt good, I realized, to have his tongue in my mouth, and when it met my own tongue I realized what I was supposed to do. I touched back – I stroked his with mine, and the feeling was like pure electricity. He groaned loudly, his hands finding my breasts. I shook with the sensation of his thumbs running over my nipples, his knee prodding mine apart. Only when I felt his apparent arousal against my center did I snap back to my senses. I panicked, really, unsure of what the feelings meant.

"No!" I said, breathless. Edward didn't say a word. I guess he knew what I was going to do next. I got out of the bed and stumbled to the door. Before I even touched the knob I was being spun around and pressed against the door.

"Don't you know this will happen to you, Bella?" he hissed into my ear. I squirmed, whimpered.

"Please-"

"Some decrepit man with no wife to speak of will come to call for you and you'll have to oblige. You'll have no choice." I tossed my head to the side, desperate to prove him wrong.

"I'll tell him no," I cried. Edward pressed his body against mine, bringing his lips closer to my ear.

"They'll beat you into submission, Bella. Is that what you want?" I said nothing, tears stinging my eyes. He let me go then. "Get back into bed." I was too stunned to move, though. I didn't know what to do.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked pathetically. Edward grimaced, his teeth shining in the dark.

"I'm not doing it to you. I didn't bring you here. I am trying to help you." A small sob escaped my lips.

"How are you helping me?" I bit out. In despair, Edward held out his hands.

"Don't you understand? If you're mine, then you don't have to be with anyone else!" A stinging silence. "You're going to lose your virginity to someone, Bella. It might as well be me." The sentence was so straight-forward that I drew in a quick breath, pressed myself against the door harder. The gravity of the situation hit me then. He was right. Someone, some gross old man was going to kiss me, touch me. I felt a cold shill up my spine and I groaned.

"Oh my God," I murmured, the tears spilling over. Edward took my head in his hands.

"Bella, don't cry," he said softly. "Just kiss me." I choke on my tears as he leaned in close once more. When his lips met mine this time it was soft, like a feather brushing against them. "Relax," he murmured, his tongue begging permission to come into my mouth. Reluctantly, I allowed him entrance and the dance began again. He moaned softly, his fingers tangling in my hair. I gasped, surprised by the rough gesture, and fought the urge to push him away. He sensed it and pulled away. "Stop," he commanded. Breathless, I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought – I never thought it would be _this _way."

-

_Edward_

I crumbled a little at her words.

"I know that," I said calmly. "Maybe we should take our time?" I didn't know what else to say. In order for Jasper to effectively stay away from her, he had to smell me on her. Possession, in a way. I couldn't explain this to Bella, at least not yet. My being a vampire would scare her and I didn't want to deter the task at hand. Softly, she sighed, her lips parting, her eyes closing. "I can pleasure you," I assured her. "I'll make it as painless as possible." Her face paled. I don't suppose she'd thought of the pain. I kissed her cheek, and she didn't turn away. Her pink tongue flicked across her lower lip and she met my gaze.

"Please…" she begged, "Please, don't hurt me." I twirled one of her curls between two fingers.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." It was the term of endearment that settled her. I could see her visibly relax and then I made my move.

-

_Bella_

The last thing that really registered in my mind was his calling me love. From there, I allowed myself to melt against him. His lips skimmed over my neck, my jaw. I couldn't say that it didn't feel nice. More than nice, actually. His hands moved over my breasts again, molding and kneading, and I allowed it. I allowed his hands to stroke my stomach and then move lower. I jumped when his hand cupped me through the dress. The feeling was so different from anything I'd ever felt. There was a fire in the pit of my stomach, and pressure. I wanted something. I wanted everything and I didn't understand. I lamented softly and Edward stopped.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I just nodded, my eyes shut tightly. I didn't want to see what was going on, feeling it was almost too much. His hand stroked me down there, back and forth, back and forth. I clutched at his arm, moaning loudly. "Do you like that, love?" I couldn't answer. His kisses were fervent, heating me until _I_ was kissing him, biting at his lips. His hips ground into mine and my mind was spinning. Everything was new; out of control. Edward nipped at my neck, licking the soft skin there and my knees gave in. If it hadn't been for Edward's strong arms I would have. He held me to him, whispering in my ears, words that I couldn't make out. He pulled me with him to the bed, falling atop me. His weight on me made me squirm beneath him and my thigh brushed his hard member. I gasped, momentarily jarred. My motion didn't go unnoticed – Edward jerked against me, his hand fisting in my hair.

-

_Edward_

I pulled her head to side, exposing the long line of her neck. I was nearly too far gone to help it, but I wanted to bite her. I could smell the blood coursing and it was making me shake. I kissed her pulse, relishing in the tiny throbbing against my lips. She whimpered, moving against me. I held her tight.

"Don't move," I warned thickly. If she moved she was likely to lose her life. She didn't know that, didn't understand. I fought to regain my composure.

"Edward?" she breathed. Her voice was so soft, so utterly melodic. I gritted my teeth, my arousal almost too much to bear.

"Be. Quiet." My voice was a low snarl. She froze beneath me. "Please." I had to add that. She softened a little, still looking nervous. I fought the waves of hunger, rode them out. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I began to rub against her. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, kissing her lips tenderly. She sighed, licking at my lips like a cat at milk.

-

_Bella_

His fingers deftly worked at my dress until it came off. I didn't realize that I was naked until I saw his own shining chest above me. I tried not to think of the part that came next as he fell back on me. But his lips moved over my nipples, his tongue flicking. I cried out, surprised at the swirling pleasure that ensued. His lips moved further and further, until I blushed. I pushed my legs together and Edward looked at me. I knew where he was going to put his mouth. I was abashed. He kissed my thigh.

"Spread your legs, Bella." I didn't, too frightened by what I was doing. I had never even dreamt of doing this, and certainly not with someone I barely knew. "_Bella_," he said, grating his teeth, "open your legs. I promise this won't hurt." Slowly I spread them, ashamed at my nakedness, at his eyes that bore down on me. Even more slowly, he planted a kiss right there between my legs and I lurched. It felt… good. Great. I felt something wet come between my lips, and I realized it was his tongue, and he touched a certain spot, stroking.

-

_Edward_

I lapped it up, swirling my tongue over her swollen clit until she thrashed. She tasted so good that I didn't want to stop. I sucked at her body, drinking her juices until I felt that she was wet enough to endure my length. She was pulling my hair as I mounted her, putting myself at her entrance. It was dripping, and I groaned. I wanted so badly just to plunge in, but I knew I couldn't. So I slid in slowly, allowing her small womb to stretch to my size. Bella's nails dug into my back, and she whimpered.

"St-Stop," she said in a small voice.

"No." I pushed further, grimacing in pure pleasure as her walls rubbed me. Like a cat she clung to me, crying now. The tears were silent, but they wet her cheeks.

"Shh, Bella. It won't hurt for much longer." Once fully sheathed I pulled out, shaking with the effort of holding myself back. I wanted to pound into her, hear her scream my name. Instead I started a slow pace, kissing her softly. Her tears dried on her cheeks as she finally gave into me.

"Mmm," she whined, writhing again. It was then I lost it. I gave one hard thrust, monitoring her reaction. She jolted, making a sound somewhere between a scream and a gasp, so I did it again.

As I came I held her against me, swearing that I wouldn't let Jasper have her.

-

_Bella_

Somewhere between the kisses and the thrusts I lost myself. I tightened against his hardness and I was swimming somewhere else. Pleasure blurred my vision and all I could do was breath –

"Oh, oh…" It was nothing like what my father had told me. Nothing at all. His hot seed filled me and I closed my eyes. Somewhere, someone was crying. I hoped it wasn't me.


	4. Snatched

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: It is to Stephenie Meyer that we owe thanks for the brilliant Twilight Series.**

_Sorry it took so long guys. I've been very busy at work, but have had a few days off to work on my story. Hope you like it – and as always, review! Sorry so short. More next time._

**Chapter Four**

_Bella_

I awoke with a start. I expected it to be about morning, but there was no sunlight in here – not even a sliver. I stretched, groaned, and then gasped. I was naked. Alone, and naked. The events of the previous night flooded back to me and I shut my eyes against them, willing them to go away. I hadn't meant to be so careless, and yet, when I thought of his body moving against mine I felt my womb tighten. I sat up then, unwilling to think the thoughts that had already shown themselves. My body grumbled its complaints as I struggled to cover myself up. Not that there was anyone to see me, but it was the principal of it all. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I would have sworn aloud, had my father not been so opposed to it. But, I told myself, he's not here.

I was about to get up out of the bed in search of my dress when the door opened slowly. The creaking alerted me - I darted under the covers, peering out cautiously. It was, surprise, Edward. He gave me a blank stare before entering.

"I brought you some toast," he said. I didn't know what to say as he sat the plate down in front of me. I clutched the satin covers tighter to my bare chest and he noticed. He swallowed hard. "I'm going down to get you some orange juice." He hurried out, leaving me alone once more. When he was gone I lunged at the toast, starved. I had eaten both pieces before he returned. He cocked a brow at me, handing me the glass of orange juice. I still didn't meet his gaze as I gulped it down. I wasn't sure of what to do or say. We'd done 'the deed' and I was still blushing every time our eyes met. Who was he? I decided to try to find out more about him.

"Um," I started, my voice hoarse, "does this mean I have to…" Edward smirked.

"Pleasure other men?" he guessed. I blushed a deeper red. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to?"

"No," I said quickly, too quickly, for he laughed. The sound was like music to my ears. His laugh ended shortly though, and he gave me a thoughtful look.

"I don't suppose any of these girls _want_ to," he mulled. "They're not like you."

"Are you Carlisle's son?" I asked, burning with the questions I had yet to ask.

"Something like that," Edward murmured.

"And Jasper, your brother?" Edward grimaced.

"_Something_ like that," he growled, and I shrank into the covers. He wasn't looking at me now, but I needed to know more.

"Alice?" He smiled then.

"My sister." I smiled too.

"Not 'something like that'?" He shook his head.

"No. Alice and I are close," he said gently.

"Where's your mother?" He fidgeted then, uncomfortable, I suppose, under my scrutinizing eyes.

"Enough of the interrogation," he said, and I knew he meant it. I shushed, still looking at him warily.

"Edward-"

"I said enough!" The accretion of his voice startled me, and I stayed quiet this time. With his hand on his forehead, he motioned for me to get up. "Get dressed," he ordered, "and then you may leave. Meet the other girls in the dining room."

"But-" How could I tell him that I didn't want to get dressed in front of him? He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed.

"Bella, I've seen it all. Must I remind you?" Heart sinking, I got out of the bed. In an attempt of decency I kept the blanket wrapped around me, but eventually dressing under it became too much of a hassle. I let it drop, my cheeks heating as his eyes roamed over my body. As quickly as I could manage I pulled on my dress from the night before. When I was dressed, Edward opened the door, pointing.

"I don't know how-"

"Down the stairs, follow the corridor to the left. At the end of it there will be a large doorway. That's the dining room. Esme will have prepared some food."

"Who's Esme?" I asked whilst being ushered out.

"My mother," he answered, slamming the door behind me. I jumped and started on my way to the dining room alone.

-

"Oh my! You stayed with _him_?" Angela gushed. I'd never seen her so animated. We were all seated at a long colonial style table, awaiting our food. I nodded, motioning for her to be quiet. Lauren was already eying me.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I'm not sure why…" Angela smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Well, you're quite lucky. None of us have been with him." I gave her a fleeting smile.

"Have you… been with many others?" Angela's happy eyes clouded and I regretted the question.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And the others-"

"Yes," she said harshly. "That's the whole _point _of this place, isn't it?" She gave me a look as if to say, "Don't be so naive." I nodded.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and she softened. She opened her mouth to speak but quieted when someone entered the room. For a moment my mouth was open in a silent "o" of surprise. The woman that had entered was stunning, with long dark hair and those same "Edward" eyes. Esme, I thought. She smiled us gracefully.

"Hungry?" We all nodded, and I could tell the other girls were used to seeing this beautiful creature. She had a large tray in her hand and it was balanced perfectly as she made her way around the table. Each of us was given a baked potato and a turkey leg. Hungrily, I began to eat. Esme smiled at me the longest, giving me a wink. Before I could speak to her she disappeared through the door she'd come in. The girls all ate in silence, and as I chewed I thought about Edward's attitude toward his mother. Apparently she was very nice. What was he so upset about?

-

_Edward_

"Alice, I'm worried about her," I reasoned. Alice snickered.

"Worried about her?" she questioned, though I knew that she had known that before even I did. Alice smiled at me, patting the spot next to her on the loveseat. We were in her parlor, which was very unlike my own – done in black and silvers laces. I sat down.

"Just tell me, please. I need to know," I pleaded. Alice frowned.

"Edward, I'm not going to just peek into her future for your own appease." I sighed, my head falling into my hands. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder. "All I will tell you is that you know what you have to do. If you do that, then everything will turn out right." I looked up.

"So Jasper won't get her?" Alice gave me a small smile.

"Jasper can get anything he wants, if no one stands in his way." There, that was my hint. I stood up.

"Thank you." I started to leave, but stopped when my fingers brushed the door knob. "Are you upset at all?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"What about?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know already. Jasper… aren't you upset?" Alice gave me a cross look, her dark hair shaking with her head.

"I know him. I know him better than anyone does. If anything I'm pleased that his behavior is predictable." I raised a skeptical brow.

"Come on, that can't be true." Alice smiled.

"Sometimes I just know things that you don't," she winked. "Don't give up, all right?" I nodded.

"I won't."

I left her then, intent on finding Bella. She should've been done eating by now.

-

_Bella_

After the meal we were ushered into a living room by Carlisle. To my horror he had us line up.

"You all look very lovely today," he commented, and my heart began to thud in anxiety. What were we about to do? Angela looked a little ill-at-ease, so I whispered to her-

"What's going on?" She focused her scared eyes on me.

"The men are coming." My stomach twisted, and I suddenly felt the need to throw up my meal. Edward had said that I wouldn't – wait, he'd never said it. He _never _assured me of my safety. I felt faint, my knees weak. Especially when the first man walked in the door. He was a seedy old man, with a large mustache and dark eyes. He was slightly overweight and the breeches that he wore seemed ready to burst. He chose Lauren, though, and quickly. Silently I prayed that he was the only taker, but two more men came in. One, the younger looking of the two, plucked Angela from my side without so much as a second glance. The other looked directly at me.

"How old are you?" he asked, his greasy hand sliding over my arm. I whimpered, pulling out of his reach.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. He only shook his head. I looked at the man again, meeting his brown eyes. He looked to be about 35, and he was just as unattractive as the others – balding and missing teeth.

"Bella," the man wheezed, "pretty name." He grabbed my wrist and began to lead me up the stairs.

"No!" I finally shouted, finding my voice. I tried to pull away from him, but he held on tight. He looked to Carlisle.

"What's the bitch's problem?" he hissed. Carlisle gave him a sympathetic look.

"She's new," he said softly. The man chuckled, pulling me up two stairs.

"Ah. I'll have to break her in, then." I pulled again, stumbling on the third stair. When I fell to my knees I barely felt the stinging pain. I only felt my tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "Someone, please…" My cries were ignored and the man continued to drag me. Where was Edward? He'd said he would take care of me. My knees hit every stair on the way up. I was providing no help for my male aggressor. Finally, he reached around and grabbed my hair. I squealed as he pulled me to my feet.

"It will be worse for you if you don't just _stop_," he seethed, pressing his dry lips to mine. I spit on them, screaming for Edward. "Dumb bitch!" the man cursed, and slapped me across the face. The pain sent my reeling. I'd never been struck before and the taste of metallic blood in my mouth made me hush. Until we hit the second floor. I saw a nearby door and I realized that he was taking me into it. I fought as hard as I could, fighting against his iron grip on my wrist. He opened the door.

"No! Edward!" I yelled, sobbing. God help me. Edward was going to come, wasn't he?


	5. Undaunted

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Stephenie Meyer, for giving us the most wonderful characters to manipulate.**

"_No! Edward!" I yelled, sobbing. God help me. Edward was going to come, wasn't he?_

**Chapter Five**

_Edward_

I couldn't find her. Somehow, she'd slipped through my sight. I'd made it to the dining room only to find it empty. I growled, agitated, and stalked off towards the living room. That was when I heard her scream. Without thought I ran. As I burst into the living room I could smell the arousal in the air and I realized at once that the girls were being handed off. Anger bubbled to the surface of my mind but I had only one goal – Bella.

"No! Edward!" I heard, and my whole body lurched, sending me careening up the stairwell. I collided with two bodies – one heavyset male, and a soft female. The man sputtered, attempting to push me off of him. I snapped my teeth at him, my eyes swimming in black. He gasped, pulling himself away.

"Get away!" I demanded, and he scurried down the stairs without a second glance. It then that I looked down at Bella. She was curled in the fetal position, sobbing still. I realized the door to a spare room was opened and my stomach rolled in something like nausea. She was about to be… I shook my head, gathering the shaking girl in my arms. About halfway down the stairwell a powerful scent hit my nose –blood. Bella's lips parted a stream of crimson flowed out. I made it to the floor below and then my knees buckled. It smelled so enticing, like cinnamon and spice… So edible. My head began to get fuzzy, but then Bella uttered four words that made me stand back up.

"I knew you'd come." Her voice was weak - she didn't open her eyes. Stifling my need to feed I cast Carlisle a deathly look and carried Bella to the only place she was safe – my room. I hurried, driven by the smells that kept wafting to my nostrils. Finally, I lay her down on my bed. Her dark splayed out against the pillow and her lips were stained red. I swallowed hard and crossed to the other side of the room, pressing my back against the wall hard. Until I heard a small cracking noise I didn't ease up.

"Edward?" Her voice was so damn fragile. I cursed.

"Yes?" My voice sounded irritated and I couldn't help it.

"Thank you." Words found my lips before I could stop them.

"I- I don't want anyone else to have you." Bella's ruby lips spread into a smile.

"I don't either." I couldn't explain this sudden need for her that I felt, but I approached her slowly.

"I want to have you," I whispered, so low that I knew she couldn't hear. I didn't want her to hear that. My mouth had done enough on its accord for one day. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her reaction steadily. She sighed, her eyes swinging towards me.

"I feel foolish," she admitted. I shook my head.

"Don't. You are not to blame for… this place. You're not meant to be here." She blanched, her eyes tearing again.

"Then why am I?" she trembled. "Why am I here?" My heart clenched, for I knew not the answer.

"Bella, Bella…" That was all I could say. I lay down next to her, pulling her soft body towards me. I cradled her against me, smoothing her hair down. "I never know what to say to you."

"Please," she whispered. "Explain this to me. Why do I feel…?" I opened my mouth to comfort her, but that same smell hit me full force, and my mouth inched towards hers. No, I was telling myself, but they crashed down on hers, the sweet liquid touching my tongue. I groaned in sheer pleasure, swiping my tongue in between her lower lip and her teeth. She froze, unsure of what I was doing. My teeth scraped the wound, opening it more, and she whimpered, attempting to pull away. I fought her, holding her steady as I sucked her bottom lip between mine. I would have kept going had the hot saltiness of her tears not hit my lips. I pulled away, blood dripping out of the corner of my mouth. Her eyes grew wide, fearful. "Angela wasn't lying," she cried, on the edge of hysterics. "You're a vampire!"

-

_Bella_

I began to struggle, then, too afraid to help it. I pushed against his body with my palms flat on his chest and he didn't budge. I screamed, kicking at him, too upset then to cry.

"Bella," he whispered, catching my head between his hands. "I won't hurt you." I shook as he pulled me against him once more.

"Let me go," I told him, hoping he would. Edward smiled.

"No." His eyes had changed to black, and my heart began to race.

"You-you eat people?" I was shocked when I heard his light laugh in my ear.

"No, love."

"I don't believe in vampires," I tried softly, and he chuckled again.

"Me neither." I knew he was telling the truth – he was what he said he was. I felt cold all over as it hit me – their eyes, their cold touch. It _was _true. As this realization hit me, I couldn't help but think that things were only going to get worse.

-

_Edward_

Night had fallen, and Bella was asleep in my bed. I watched her turn in her sleep, muttering fitfully as she writhed. This time I didn't succumb to my bodily desires. I simply kept watch. I'd frightened her by losing control and I was determined not to let it happen again. Also, I'd indirectly let her in on a big secret and I wasn't sure what the others would think. We'd never had a human so close to us before. Rather, I'd never had a human so close to me. I sighed, running a deft hand through my hair. What had come over me? That I still couldn't answer. A light knock on the door brought me from my thoughts, and I went to it, already hearing the thoughts of the person on the other side. _She's in here. Good. I want to see her. I want to see how she's taking him. He had no right- _I opened the door. Alice's small frame stood silhouetted in the dim light.

"Edward," she said curtly, pushing me aside. Her thoughts were like bees in my mind, angry and swarming.

"Alice, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" she hissed quietly. "How you almost sucked a human dry? Frankly there's no fitting explanation for that." Her anger was understandable, but I still felt myself getting defensive.

"Alice, please. I didn't mean to. She was bleeding – I lost control. It won't happen again." A sigh made her structure folding a little.

"I know, Edward. I knew this was going to happen. I was hoping if I intervened then I would prevent it. I didn't intervene fast enough."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Alice glowered.

"It's not just this, Edward, it's what I see. It's disturbing me. I'm trying to figure it out, but it's all too hard. You have to be careful with her. She's so delicate." Alice's voice was soothing, but forewarning. I already knew that.

"I know, I know." Alice smiled then, her angelic features lightening.

"You're quite fond of her. Already." I didn't argue. She simply smiled broader, turning to leave. "Be careful," she admonished once more, before disappearing.

-

_Bella_

Again I awoke with the feeling that it was earlier than the light in the room allowed. This time Edward was still in his watchful position on the other side of the room, his arms crossed strictly.

"Good morning. I'll get you some food." Groggily, I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I said, my voice cracking. Edward's displeasure was apparent.

"You must eat." I shook my head again, this time adamantly.

"I'll eat if I wish to do so. And I don't." The time had passed for me to be fearful. After all, if he'd wanted to cause me harm he could have done so a long time ago. Along with that, I couldn't deny the feelings that were lurking under the surface.

"Then you must return to your room," he said. I shook my head.

"I want to stay here." Edward looked genuinely surprised.

"With me?" I nodded.

"Do you have a bathroom where I can get washed up?" Still disbelieving, Edward pointed to the right. There was a door, but it blended so well with the oak walls that I hadn't noticed it before.

"I'll bring you some clothes," he muttered, slamming the door as he left. I tiptoed into the small bathroom and noticed the wash basin already full. He'd planned my bath? The water was steaming and I gingerly began to step out of my dress. A small sound from the corner of the room startled me though and I gasped. Two topaz eyes gleamed out at me and I recognized the tousled black hair – Jasper. His arms were crossed, much like his brother's, and his expression was tight.

"Get out," I shook, and he smiled.

"Thoughtless mortal," Jasper chided, stepping up to me. His nostrils flared, though. "You smell of him." He pulled me into his arms, his cold nose burying between my neck and shoulder. He snarled against my skin. "His scent is all over you. He's already _had _you." Angrily he pulled my lips to his, but stopped centimeters away, sniffing. "Tasted your blood, that fiend!" I jumped at his voice and he smirked then. "Why are you afraid of me, but not him?" Boldly, I answered.

"You mean to cause me harm." Jasper chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I only mean to have you."

"That," I said shortly, "would cause me harm."

"How so?" He was genuinely interested.

"Well," I told him slowly, "if any man tried to _have _me against my will it would be unpleasant, thus, causing me harm." Jasper didn't like my answer.

"I can make you want me-" Those words had scarcely left his lips when the door swung open. Edward took one glance at Jasper in such close proximity to me and he roared, dropping the clothes he held. Jasper pushed me away and I stumbled, falling against the wall. My head hit the hard wood, causing stars to swirl before my eyes.

"What's wrong, brother?" Jasper teased. "Afraid of some competition?" Edward's face loomed dark as he took another step towards him.

"I am afraid that I may rip you limb from limb if you don't leave _now_." Edward's eyes bled black as he spoke and Jasper sighed.

"You're no fun," he pouted, dancing around Edward. He was out of the room before Edward's eyes returned to normal. He pulled me up by my arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked gruffly. I nodded, dizzy.

"Um, I think so." I closed my eyes for a second, trying to fend off the headache that was approaching. Edward's eyes jumped to the basin.

"He's prepared you water. You can get in. I'll wait outside." He let me go and turned when he got to the door. I undressed, regardless, craving the hot water against my skin. Edward's breath sucked in when my breasts came into view and before the dress fell off he had taken me in his arms. His kiss bruised my lips, his tongue angrily found mine. The assault was pleasant enough, causing me to arch against him, pulling at his hair.

"Edward," I said softly, and he began to shake. He was shaking almost violently and he pulled away. His eyes were once again midnight black. I took a step backwards, but it was to no avail. Edward had already left and closed the door behind him.

-

_Edward_

Curse my bloodlust! I thought, pulling at my hair. I'd thought I could handle it, but it had hit me like a ton of bricks, flooring me. I'd had to let her supple body go. I sat on the other side of the door, listening as she bathed. The water tinkled and splashed as it licked her body and I could only imagine it. Looking would be too much. I moaned as I thought of her hand traveling up her ivory leg to soft curls between her legs. Stop, I told myself. After all I was only making things worse. I stood and paced the room, unable to sit still. Bella had made me like a ticking time-bomb. I wondered when I would suddenly go off. Alice had said that she'd seen something disturbing. I could only begin to fathom what it was.


	6. Comforted

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Wishing that I owned is not enough.**

_I stood and paced the room, unable to sit still. Bella had made me like a ticking time-bomb. I wondered when I would suddenly go off. Alice had said that she'd seen something disturbing. I could only begin to fathom what it was._

**Chapter Six**

_Bella_

The water, although it was hotter than I would have liked, soothed my aching muscles. Even though it was only afternoon, it felt like so much later. Probably because of the lack of light. That combined with my physical distress set me ahead at least three hours. I sighed, sinking down into the basin. I tried not to think of Charlie and why I was here. No one seemed to know that anyway. I just kept asking myself, "why me?" In reality it didn't make sense. I was never a girl to fight over, much less to _capture_. It just didn't make sense, and the more I heard that even the Cullen family didn't understand, the more frustrated I became.

Those thoughts were upsetting, so I thought of Edward instead. I didn't know what it meant to be a vampire. I knew they sucked blood and they couldn't go out in the daylight. That explained the darkness, at least. I sighed, sinking down further into the hot relief. I heard a knock on the door about ten minutes later. I jumped, surprised by the sudden noise, the water sloshing around me.

"Bella, are you all right?" That was Edward. His voice was worried. I almost smiled.

"I'm fine," I said. "Bathing." I could almost hear the tone of his voice change abruptly from worried to strained.

"Fine." A curt response. I decided to bathe quickly and get out. I did so, and once dried and dressed, stepped out into Edward's room. He looked up from his sitting position on the bed and gave me a look that I could only describe as tortured.

"Edward," I said softly, imploringly. His mouth was set in a tight line as he jumped from the bed, coming to me. He crushed me against his chest, his hand fisting in my hair. He didn't say anything, but it seemed as though the words were plain – he was sorry. Sorry for taking so long to get to me, sorry for the things that he couldn't explain. I accepted his hug, my arms circling around his waist, my head resting on his chiseled chest. It only seemed fair, after all, to return his gift. He was the only person looking out for me now, and whether I liked it or not, I was forever indebted. I looked up, chocolate eyes meeting topaz, and he allowed his forefinger to run over my bottom lip. The image of his tongue swiping inside my mouth seeking warm crimson resurfaced and I shivered, averting my gaze.

"I will not hurt you," he assured me tenderly. Edward lifted my gaze to his once more and he leaned down, grazing my lips with his. It was a chaste kiss, a barely there feeling. I pushed up against him, wanting more. My persistence only fueled his ferocity. His mouth was suddenly everywhere on my face, placing kisses on the tip of my nose, my cheek, my neck. I trembled in his arms, my knees shaking. His lips met mine again, this time with more gusto. My hands went around his neck, one holding on for support – the other was playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. We began to move backwards and I knew where we going. I didn't care.

-

_Edward_

We toppled on the bed with me on top. I helped myself to her warm body, delighting at the fact that she shivered in pleasure at every touch and kiss. Gods, she was beautiful. Her mouth parted as she looked up to me. Her eyes said that she trusted me and that was all it took. I ravaged her mouth, possessing. I had so much against me – Jasper, Carlisle, the many needy men. It only seemed right to take what was mine. And she was… mine. I explored her body as if it were for the first time, licking and kissing every inch. She writhed beneath me, her breathing labored, her cheeks pink with passion. When I could take it no longer I buried myself deep within her, treasuring the tight valley of her womanhood. It was like dying, a forbidden treat that I'd never experienced. She moaned and clung to me, riding the length of me like a wave. I fisted a hand in her curls, bringing my mouth to whisper –

"My Bella." She cried out as we came together, both needing to toss out the inhibitions and decencies. I held her afterwards, spent. She fell asleep but I lay awake, whispering every sweet word I could muster.

-

_Bella_

The noise was creeping up like a ghost – tickling my ears. I opened my eyes, which struggled to adjust in the darkness. I was confronted by nothing, which confused me. I turned to my side, still feeling Edward's arms around me. His eyes glinted in the dark.

"I woke you. I'm sorry." I smiled, despite the quickened pace of my heart.

"It's all right. Were you saying something?" Edward pulled me closer.

"Just things." Dissatisfied with his less than helpful answer I prodded.

"What kind of things?" Edward frowned.

"Nice things." I smiled again, seemingly unable to help it. I hoped he wouldn't think that I was estranged. "What are you thinking?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"Things." Touché, I thought. Falling into my playful banter, he asked –

"What kind of things?"

"Nice things," I responded, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," he urged. "You need your rest." I nodded, settling myself into the curve of his body. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was that same breathy whispering. I realized he was speaking in a language I had never heard. That thought carried me into slumber.

-

_Edward_

Some time after Bella had fallen asleep I left my parlor, wandering upstairs towards Carlisle's study. I needed to have a few words with him. When I knocked there was no answer. I extended my mind, reaching to whoever was in the room. The thoughts I heard were scattered, urgent. _Things are not going as I planned. I hope that Edward has his goal in mind. _Confused, I stepped closer to the door as if it were voices I was listening for. Another's thoughts forced their way into my mind. _Damn him for taking her away. I found her. I took her. She is_ _rightfully mine. _I knew those thoughts. Jasper was in the room with Carlisle. Angrily I opened the door without permission. Carlisle looked up from a book he was reading. Jasper was set off in a corner, scowling.

"Ah, Edward," Carlisle said, "we were just talking about you." Through gritted teeth –

"I know you were." Jasper laughed.

"What were we speaking of, pray tell?" His coy attitude was not helping the anger already building inside of me. Carlisle saw this.

"Jasper, would you please excuse us? We need to have a few words." I had more than a few in mind, but I silently watched Jasper exit. Before he did, though, he turned back to me and grinned. Once gone I turned to Carlisle.

"How could you have let her fall into the hands of that… swine?" I seethed, fists clenching. Carlisle motioned for me to sit. I did so, still seeing red.

"Edward, you must understand that she is part of an organization. She is a piece of one large puzzle – the success of the puzzle depends on her fitting. Understand?"

"Enough of the riddles," I shouted. "I want you to keep her safe. I want her! I don't want anyone else to have her! I thought you understood that!" Carlisle nodded.

"I do, but sometimes there is a greater purpose. Perhaps you do not understand because you are thinking too closed-mindedly. I cannot explain any further than my _riddles_. I thought you understood that, Edward." I growled.

"If I have to take her and leave, I will." My threat fell to deaf ears. Carlisle stood and came around his big, mahogany desk.

"Please, Edward, go back to her. Things will make more sense as time passes." With that last vague remark Carlisle left. I followed suit, nearly running back to my parlor.

-

_Bella_

I was dreaming again, this time of something cold sliding against me. It was a person. No, a vampire. Not Edward. I couldn't identify him – it was dark. He smiled against the skin of my arm.

"Bonbon, vous êtes la mienne." I didn't understand, but I awoke with a cold sweat surrounding me. I shot up, unable to throw that cold feeling. I was alone, so I wrapped my arms around myself and lay back down. Where was Edward? As I thought this the door opened and he entered, livid. I started to speak, but he held up a hand.

"Sleep, Bella. I won't leave again." Silently, I slid down into the covers, hugging myself.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked, meek. I felt the weight of his body coming into the bed and I fell right back asleep.

**Sorry so short. I have a million things on my mind, but I promise to post more soon. Keep the reviews coming, I thrive on them. **


	7. Warned

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: If it weren't for Stephenie Meyer I don't know that I'd be sane right now.**

"_Sleep, Bella. I won't leave again." Silently, I slid down into the covers, hugging myself._

"_Will you lay with me?" I asked, meek. I felt the weight of his body coming into the bed and I fell right back asleep. _

**Chapter Seven**

_Bella_

The first time I met Rosalie I was in the girl's quarters, scrubbing the floor. Monday had been dubbed 'cleaning day' and every girl was working their hardest in a different room of the Cotton Tail. Unfortunately Edward had not been able to bail me out of this one. I was on my hands and knees, my dress pulled up to my thighs, humming a tune under my breath when I looked up. I gasped, startled by the beautiful young woman sitting on one of the beds. Her hair was white blonde and it fell in loose curls that framed her flawless face. I knew at once by the sparkling topaz eyes that she wasn't human. My heart stopped.

"Bella, is it?" Her voice was a soft melody. Hesitantly, still holding the brush in my hand, I nodded. She smiled.

"Yes. I knew it was you. You are striking," she complimented. I didn't say anything, unsure. Rosalie looked at the brush in my hand. "Are you a servant?" she questioned. I smiled.

"No. Everyone has to clean here," I said. She nodded, her blonde curls swaying.

"Yes, I remember," Rosalie said. "How old are you?" I sat down on my knees, enjoying the rest from my vigorous cleaning.

"Seventeen." A dreamy look came onto her face and she leaned back against the wall.

"Seventeen," she murmured. "It's a wondrous age." Her eyes closed, and the small smile on her face told me that she was reliving something that I wasn't welcome in. I waited a moment before asking my question.

"How old are you?" I asked timidly, afraid of the reaction she might have.

"How old am _I_?" she demanded, a constricting look contorting her graceful features. I cringed, awaiting some kind of vampiric rage. She softened though, her eyes closing again. "My body will always be seventeen," she whispered. "It's my mind that is growing further than I want it to." I heard the sadness creep into her voice and it suddenly felt very heavy in the room. I wondered if I should keep scrubbing. "You are so very privileged to be living your life out fully," Rosalie told me. "I would do anything to trade with you." I almost told her that I was willing. After all, living forever could have its perks, right? I would never have to be afraid of dying. I suppose she sensed it because she opened her eyes. "You are foolish if you think otherwise," she warned. "This is hell, Bella." With that, she rose and whisked away, leaving me perplexed.

-

"Why is it that you never mentioned Rosalie to me?" I asked Edward that night. I was lying in his bed, twirling a strand of my hair around my forefinger. Edward was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He stopped suddenly, turning his gaze towards me. Dressed in one of Alice's sleeping gowns, I was ready for bed, not anticipating his harsh glare.

"How do you know Rosalie?" he demanded. I dropped my hair, leaving my now idle hand by my side.

"I was cleaning today and she came in the room." He stood crossing over to the bed. It sunk with his weight as he sat on the side. "Why? Who is she? Your sister?" I couldn't help the questions. They bubbled like acid out of my lips. Edward's eyes darkened.

"What did she tell you?" he asked quietly. I frowned.

"Nothing in particular," I said.

"Tell me!" His breath was a little uneven as he glared at me. I shivered.

"Just that I should value my life and such. Nothing important." Edward exhaled through his nose.

"Damn it," he cursed, and I was sure that was the first time I'd heard him swear.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. "What's wrong? Am I not allowed to talk to anyone in your family? Or speak of them?" I couldn't help my agitation either. Edward was so mysterious all the time. I didn't know anything about him or his family, and he knew everything about my life.

"Bella," he said, suddenly sounding tired. I knew that was untrue, though. Vampires didn't get tired. "Bella, you've got to stop meddling." Before I could stop them the words spilled out.

"Meddling in what? What is so pressing that I must not ask any questions?" Edward stood quickly. He cast me an angry glance before striding out of the room. The door slammed closed before I could beg him to stay.

-

_Edward_

She didn't understand. She just couldn't grasp that this was so much bigger than she was. We, a family of immortals, were a threat to her. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle… even me. I just couldn't get her involved with everyone. Why didn't she realize that I just wanted her keep her safe and in my arms? I was thinking so deeply that I didn't realize that I'd walked briskly to the West Wing. Maybe my subconscious was telling me something – this was where Rosalie stayed. I hurried to her door and didn't bother knocking. She was sitting motionless in a chair. Doing absolutely nothing.

"Rose?" I snapped. She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Why were you talking to Bella?" I sounded angry, but Rosalie didn't care. Nothing really fazed her anymore.

"I wanted to meet the mortal that has enraptured my brother." I snarled at her, causing her to smile. "Come now, don't sound so mean. I caused no harm."

"But you will," I promised. "All of you will." Rosalie shook her head.

"She is very pretty," she whispered. "I can see why you and Jasper are quarrelling." I snapped, grabbing her by the arms. She didn't flinch, didn't respond at all. I knew I was squeezing her hard – my knuckles were white.

"Leave her alone, okay?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Edward," she spoke softly, "what is it that you are frightened of?" I was startled at her words and I slowly let her go.

"I'm not frightened," I said, though my voice was not as confident as I tried for. She gave me a patronizing look and I left then, too angry to be around her. What was I _frightened_ of? I thought. I didn't _get_ frightened anymore. People were frightened of _me_. Not even pausing to contemplate it I strode back to my parlor. Bella was still there when I returned. She sat up hurriedly.

"Edward," she gushed, "I didn't mean to upset you. I won't talk to anyone else, I promise." Her eyes were wide and watering. I sat down in my chair, my head in my hands.

"No, please," I started, but she interrupted, ranting.

"I don't like to make you angry. It's frightening, and I will do anything in my power to keep you happy with me."

-

_Bella_

The words made me feel so vulnerable, but I was desperate to get through to him. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wished he would open up and tell me. That wouldn't be very masculine, but I needed it.

"Edward," I whispered. "Please, just tell me that you're okay." The tears I'd been fighting slid down my cheeks.

-

_Edward_

Those tears would be my demise. Every time I saw them my anger dissipated, leaving me exposed. I fought against those feelings, struggling to stay in control.

"Stop it, Bella!" I shouted, running a shaking hand through my hair. "Just stop!" I pulled her into my arms fiercely. She wrapped her arms around my back, climbing into my lap as I squeezed her to me. "I'm fine," I trilled. "I'm perfect." She shook her head against my check.

"No. You're scared. You think everyone is going to hurt me."

"No," I cut out. "They _will _hurt you. Not Alice, not Esme, but _someone will_ hurt you." My teeth were clenched as I held her.

"You won't let them," she whispered. I kissed her silky hair.

"No," I promised, "I won't."

-

Later that night as Bella prepared for bed, I continued writing. I was scrawling what I hoped to be a reminder of my feelings for Bella should I ever be too far gone to realize it.

-

_Bella_

Weeks passed before I knew it. I spent most of my time in Edward's company and the girls of the Cotton Tail were farther away than ever. They disliked me because I was 'special'. I didn't have to do what they did. Only one girl remained true – Angela. She was fascinated by the attention I received from Edward and she lived for the stories I told her of the elusive Cullens. One such evening I had curled up on her bed, telling her of Rosalie. She was at rapt attention, her mouth hanging open when I told her what Edward had said. The other girls were sleeping, so we were whispering.

"I can't believe that," she hissed. "What's he so afraid of?"

"I know," I whispered back. "I asked him that. He only gets angry at me." We were silent, both contemplating that. Angela sighed.

"I don't know what to make of it. One minute he's a perfect gentleman and the next…" I silently agreed, though I would never admit it aloud. "What?" Angela asked when I looked down. "Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, I just-"

"Bella." I jumped at the sound of my name. Edward was in the doorway, only his eyes visible. I gave Angela an apologetic look, bidding her good night as I went to him. He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly."Ah, Bella," he sighed, his hand toying with my hair. "I couldn't find you." I smiled into his chest.

"I was talking to Angela."

"I see." He pulled me along by my hand. "What did you talk about?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Girly things," I said breathlessly. Edward must have heard the fright in my voice because he spun around, pushing me against the wall.

"You would do well not to tell the others about us," he warned. I trembled at his voice.

"Angela a-already knew," I stammered. "_She_ told _me_." For second, Edward was as still as death, his eyes searching mine.

"How?" he asked gruffly. I shrugged ungracefully.

"I don't know. She told me the first day I was here. She's-" Edward stopped me.

"Bella, what have you told her?" I shook my head.

"N-Nothing." I tried to look innocent, willed my eyes to look anything but guilty. I'd never been a good liar.

"Don't _lie_ to me, Bella," he grimaced. I pressed my back against the wall.

"Just… about you."

"And?" he demanded. I didn't say anything. If he was angry at me for even talking to Rosalie, then he'd be very angry about me telling Angela. When I still didn't respond he sighed. "You told her about Rose, didn't you?" Against my will I nodded. Something was pulling me to tell him the truth. Perhaps it was the grip he had on my arm. I didn't know.

"Please don't be angry," I pleaded. "I didn't mean to. It's just nice to have someone to confide in." Edward's eyes were hurt as he looked down on me, the light from the candles flickering across his face.

"You can confide in me," he said, stung. I nodded.

"Yes, but a girl to confide in is a comfort as well." Edward was still looking at me, that pain in his eyes. "Edward, I promise. I won't say anything else to her." I froze waiting for him to yell at me, or pull me along to his room or _something_. What he did next completely surprised me. He kissed my lips softly.

"I missed you," he breathed, completely forgetting his anger. I licked my lips, cocking a brow.

"I was only gone for a few hours." He nuzzled my neck, planting a feathery kiss on my shoulder.

"It felt like forever." His mouth moved up my neck to behind me ear. I swallowed, fighting the urge to make a sound. We were in a hallway. Not a bedroom. Edward, though, was allowed to do as he wished and I was fully prepared to do it too. "Bella," he whispered. "I worry so much about you." He hugged me gently – the most gentle hug he'd ever given me. "I'm so glad you were brought to me." Those words confused me. I didn't know what to feel. Of course I'd began to feel something rather like love for the handsome vampire, but it seemed odd that I'd had to be captured and taken to a brothel to find that love. I didn't think of it too long because Edward's lips were soon melting against mine against and I was caressing his cold skin. I pressed against him, kissing his lips like they would save my life. They just might, I thought, as his hand slid up my skirts.

"Edward." It was a female's voice that interrupted our rendezvous, and I could have cried when his hands left me.

"Yes, Alice?" The short, spikey-hair beauty walked into the dim light. She smiled at me.

"Don't you think a bedroom is a more appropriate place for things of that nature?" Edward smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Excellent idea," he said. As we walked away Alice called after us-

"Edward. I've been feeling _strangely_ lately. Remember what I told you."

-

_Edward_

I scarcely looked back at her because my mind was too preoccupied. Bella was sashaying in front of me, unaware that I could already picture the sensuous body beneath it. She turned back to me, her lips red. She smiled and a part of me melted. She did that to me every time. As I pulled her into my bed she sighed, kissing my cheek softly.

"What was that for?" I asked, raking my fingers through her silky tresses. She slid her tongue over my lower lip.

"I just want you to know that I… I don't ever want to lose you." My heart soared, happiness seeping through every pore.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," I confessed. I kissed her forehead as she yawned. "Tired?" She nodded.

"Yes." I pulled her under the covers, and she turned to face me.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella." She smiled at me then.

"Not yet," she said silkily. I jumped when I felt her hand stroking my evident arousal. I'd been prepared to let it go for the night. Her hand, though, sparked my appetite back up. I groaned, pressing myself into her hand. Her eyes were wide, wondering. I knew she'd never really touched it before. After all of our consummations she had yet to see it, touch it, _taste_ it. Just thinking about her soft lips on me made me quiver. I grabbed her wrist, pushing against my arousal with her hand. It was almost too much to bear. She began to toy with the buttons on my breeches. I understood her request at once, helping her undo my pants and slide them down. Once naked, I waited for her hands to explore. She didn't.

"Um… Edward, I've never… I've never really…" She was stuttering. It was adorable. Carefully, I took her hand in mine and wrapped it around my shaft. Bella gasped, as did I. She froze, unsure. I directed her hand, pulling it up and down until she got the idea. When I let go of her hand I nearly died (again) at the pleasure. Her nimble fingers explored and rubbed, moving to cup my balls. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella. Let. Me." My voice was strained as I fought to keep my mind clear. She was enticing, erotic, and innocent. A deadly combination. She sat up then.

"I want to." I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"Are you sure?"

-

_Bella_

I nodded, fearing that if I didn't do it now my nerves would prevent me from ever doing it. To be in control would be scary, but it was what I craved. I pulled my nightgown over my head, watching his face as he drank me in. Naked, I climbed over him, straddling his waist. His eyes closed; he swallowed hard.

"Open your eyes," I whispered. He did, and his hands slid up my stomach to my breasts.

-

_Edward_

Never had I seen such perfection in a human. She was everything beautiful in the world wrapped in one body. My hands couldn't get enough. I stroked her, worshipping her with my hands until to my pleasure she slid down my chest. Her body pushed my legs apart and she crouched on the bed, looking up at me uncertainly. Gods, I hoped she was going to do it.

-

_Bella_

I was getting nervous. Even as I slid onto the bed and looked at his member face to face I felt my stomach roll.

"Please?" Edward asked, and I knew I had waited too long already. Licking my lips I bent down and touched my tongue to his tip. He bucked beneath me, shocked by the contact. That was all the motivation I needed. I allowed my mouth to gently take him in. He was too large to fit all the way in, but I soon learned that it was my tongue that really mattered. I rolled him around in my mouth, tasting him. My tongue slid over him repeatedly until he pulled me away, panting. "That was- you-" He was at a loss for words, and I don't think that had ever happened. I was at a loss too. I didn't know where to go from there. Edward did. He grasped my hips and pulled me down onto his throbbing erection. I gasped - a sound that rasped my throat. It felt so much different from this position, and soon I was off to that same point where pleasure met pain.

-

_Edward_

After I'd come I pulled her body down on top of mine. I didn't withdraw – I kept our bodies connected. Only after Bella had drifted did Alice's words come back to me. _"Edward. I've been feeling strangely lately. Remember what I told you." _Looking back, I wish I would have taken heed.

**To answer some questions, **_**Bonbon, vous êtes la mienne **_**roughly translates as, "Sweet, you are mine." I know that 'candy' fits. Sorry for the confusion. And, this is a small spoiler – **_**all**_** of the characters will come into play. You'll be surprised at who has a big part. As always, much love for the reviewers. Keep it up!**


	8. Ambushed

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a genius, and we owe much of our time on this website to her.**

_After I'd come I pulled her body down on top of mine. I didn't withdraw – I kept our bodies connected. Only after Bella had drifted did Alice's words come back to me. "Edward. I've been feeling strangely lately. Remember what I told you." Looking back, I wish I would have taken heed._

**Chapter Eight**

_Edward_

The next morning was hazy. I was upset by Alice's words and Bella didn't seem to be in a better mood. She was withdrawn, morose. I asked her once why she was upset.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Today just feels bad." I couldn't have agreed with her more. The atmosphere was heavy and I couldn't shake the feeling, so I found Alice. She was locked in her room.

"Alice?" I called, knocking on the door. She didn't answer, and I couldn't read her thoughts. Worried, I knocked again, calling louder. She came to the door, then, looking paler and haphazard.

"Are you all right?" She just shook her head and allowed me in.

"I've been having… bad premonitions," she said. My heart stilled, though it needn't be beating anyhow.

"What about?" Again, she shrugged – a much too ungraceful gesture for the petite vampire. Confused by her actions I sat down, my hands out.

"Please. Alice, Bella and I have been having these weird feelings all morning." She smiled then, a quaint but not altogether happy smile.

"Imagine having them for weeks, not knowing what's going to happen." I sighed.

"Alice, tell me. I can help. Or, I can try." Alice sat down on her bed next to me.

"All I can see is fighting – everyone is just throwing themselves into one another, and there's a lot of blood. I can't see who it is, or why it's happening. It changes, too. Every couple of days the whole vision will change – to a different setting. The actions are always the same. Only, I've… I've seen some things in a couple of them that are…"

"What?" I demanded. "What are they?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. I don't want to repeat them in case they aren't true. I wouldn't want to acknowledge them." I nodded.

"And you don't know what it has to do with?" Again, she shook her head. I sighed, long and loud.

"Did you happen to see Bella in any of those?" I asked. I hadn't wanted to voice my concern. Alice smiled sympathetically.

"You really like her, don't you?" I nodded.

"Maybe more." Alice then closed her eyes.

"I don't want to scare you, Edward." It seemed as if everything in my mind whirled. Those weren't the words I'd wanted to hear. Alice knew that.

"W-What did you see?" Alice clutched my arm.

"It's imperative that you don't know," she hissed. "Just protect her. Don't leave her alone. Especially if things turn for the worst."

-

_Bella_

I couldn't shake the feeling. All morning I shifted between 'bad' and 'worse'. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Edward was unusually chipper, keeping me at his side. He kept insisting that things were fine, and that it was just my imagination. I knew it wasn't. I tried to talk to Angela about it, but Edward had pulled me away.

"Come on!" I'd shouted at him, staring into his unflinching face. "Just let me talk to her." He'd held me close to him, whispering –

"Some day, Bella, you'll thank me." He'd then kissed me softly. I didn't get it. So now, as I sat in his room, my arms crossed over my chest, fuming, I was confused by his words and actions.

"Bella, please, I'm not trying to upset you. I only want what's best for you."

"That's very sweet, Edward," I retorted, "but you don't think my concerns are valid, and I would like to talk to someone who might find them so. You've refused me that – what does that look like to you?" Edward frowned.

"That's not how it is," he pleaded. "I need you to trust me." My eyebrows shot up.

"Trust you? _Trust _you? I'm tired to having to go on faith alone. I want some kind of explanation – some grounds for what you're doing," I shot back. I couldn't help but be angry. I could feel in my gut that something was wrong, and I hated being told that it was all in my imagination.

"Bella," he grated, and I saw the first signs of agitation. "Why is it so hard for you to just _trust _me?" Tear built in my eyes.

"I don't trust anyone," I seethed. "I don't even trust my own father." There was a stinging silence, and Edward surprised me by pulling me into his arms. He held me tightly, pressing his lips into my hair.

"I want more than anything for you to trust me. I need you." Against my will my lips curved. I was about to reply when Edward pulled us both down onto the bed. Lying on his side he cradled me. "I love you," he whispered. "Up until now I've been too reserved to say so, but if something is going to happen, then I need you to know that I do… I love you." His hand idly ran through my hair as I prepared my response. What I was about to say was going to condemn us for sure, but there was no denying it.

"I-I love you too, Edward." Even as he kissed me the sense of foreboding didn't back down. Edward could feel it too, for his kisses were frenzied, bordering on the edge of fearful. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that he was kissing me as if he'd never get the chance to do so again.

-

As the days wore on the sense of dread didn't fade – if anything it magnified. I was glued to Edward's side, but to his pleasure I'd decided to trust him, and I didn't voice any more of my worries. It was a good thing, because about four days everything seemed to fall apart.

-

"Rosalie, do you feel any different?" Against Edward's wishes I'd found her to talk to her. She smiled at me.

"Why of course. I feel differently every day." I cringed.

"That's not what I mean. I mean, does everything feel ok-" A loud crashing sound interrupted my words, and I felt my heart sink. Rosalie's eyes widened.

"What was that?" I shook my head, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Rosalie grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. We'd been sitting on her parlor floor.

"Come on. We've got to find Edward." It seemed as if her whole demeanor had changed. She looked fierce, determined.

"What is it, Rosalie? What's happening?" She turned to look at me, her silvery blonde hair whirling around her face. She looked strangely like an angel.

"Something's wrong." Before I could respond I was running behind her, trying hard not to trip on my dress. We ran past everyone – people that I didn't even recognize and they all had the same look of confusion on their faces. Somewhere in the depths of the building someone screamed. A girl. My heart stopped for a second. I tugged on Rosalie's hand. "No, Bella! Don't stop!" Fear made my legs run faster – curiosity kept making me look back. There was nothing. We ran down a flight of stairs, coming to Edward's floor. He was at the foot of the stairs.

"Rose!" he yelled, his face stricken. "They're here. _Here_ of all places." Rosalie nodded solemnly. Edward grasped my hand. "We've got to get out." He turned to run and I followed, unsure of what was happening or why. Rosalie was behind me. Up ahead I could make out shapes of people moving, and to my horror I saw that there was a girl's body slumped over a shoulder. It was Carlisle. Edward didn't stop running, but he yelled –

"What the hell's going on?" Carlisle looked frightened as he set the girl's body down, but didn't respond. I saw a flash of blonde hair and my heart stopped. Not Angela. I yanked away from Edward's hand, turning to run the other way.

"Angela?" I screamed. I had reached her body before Edward snatched me up. Her lifeless eyes stared up at me. "No! Let me go!" Torn by grief I sobbed.

"Not now, Bella," Edward soothed, already running with me in his arms. As her body faded from my sight I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything else. I focused on the sound of Edward running and what he was saying to the others around him. We'd been joined by others. From the sound of it, Alice and Jasper.

"What's this?" Edward asked, his breathing not fazed by running. Alice answered calmly.

"Tanya's coven, along with some newborns." Edward growled and I opened my eyes. Everything blurred, and my heart stopped. How _fast_ were we running? Too scared to ask I closed my eyes again, my heart racing.

"What do they want?"

"Talk about it later," she hissed. A wave of fresh air hit my face and I realized we were outside. Trees surrounded us thickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked meekly. No one responded, we simply kept running. For a long time we ran, the sound of the trees whipping past the only sound. Finally, after what seemed like hours Edward sat me down. We were deep in the thicket, surrounded on all sides by tall trees that formed a ceiling above us. I couldn't even see the sky. When I looked around I noticed that Esme was with us too. She look paler, frightened. In fact, all of the vampires looked thrown off. I hugged my knees to my chest, sitting with my back to a trunk. Edward sat down next to me, hugging me to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing my head. I shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"No," I cried. "Angela – what happened to her? Who would do that?" Edward lifted my gaze to meet his.

"No tears, Bella. Please."

"What's happening?" I shook, hiding my face in his shirt.

"I don't know yet. Shh, Bella. It's going to be all right." But the urge to sob was uncontrollable and I let it out, furious at my ignorance, saddened by the loss of my only friend. "Jasper," Edward said. From across the clearing Jasper answered.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here, please." He did so, and Edward commanded him quietly.

"Please, stay with Bella. Calm her. I've got to talk to Alice." Jasper nodded, sliding down next to me. His arms came around me and he pulled me against his chest. His embrace felt so different from Edward's and yet a kind of peace settled over me, and I slowly stopped crying. Jasper's lips grazed my forehead.

"Do not cry, sweet Bella. Things are only going to get worse." I heard a low snarl from the side of the clearing, and I knew that Edward was warning him. But I needed to hear the truth, and Jaspers words weren't sugar-coated.

-

_Edward_

Terrified, I'd fled the scene with Bella crumbled helplessly in my arms. I couldn't see any other way to get her out alive. And now, as she sat, resigned, in Jasper's arms, I could feel nothing but relief. Relief that she was still breathing, still mine.

"Edward, this isn't something you want to hear," Alice whispered.

"I need to hear it," I responded, eyeing Jasper as he kissed Bella's forehead. A surge of jealousy ran through me, but I ignored it. Now wasn't the time, and I knew Jasper would take care of her, even if I hated it. "You said it's Tanya's coven? Why would they attack us now? And for no reason?" Alice sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"That's just it, Edward. They aren't here for nothing. They want Bella." I stopped, my eyes narrowing. As quiet as death I asked-

"What?" Alice didn't smile, didn't frown. Serenely she looked up at me.

"They want her dead."

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**;)**


	9. Betrayed

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind all the magic. I simply borrowed her characters to try and make some magic of my own.**

_"That's just it, Edward. They aren't here for nothing. They want Bella." I stopped, my eyes narrowing. As quiet as death I asked-_

_"What?" Alice didn't smile, didn't frown. Serenely she looked up at me._

_"They want her dead."_

**Chapter Nine**

_Edward_

After Alice's morbid revelation I went back to Bella. As promised Jasper had calmed her down and she now slept peacefully in his arms. In his _arms_? I ignored that first twinge of jealousy. After all, he'd done exactly what I'd asked him to.

"Thank you," I said curtly. Jasper nodded, slowly untangling himself from Bella's sleeping form. He gave me a small smile.

"She's been dreaming of you," he said. "Muttering in her sleep." I heard the apparent distaste in his voice, but my curiosity was stronger than my anger.

"What has she been saying?" I asked, my eyes going back to the rise and fall of Bella's chest.

"Mostly your name," he answered. I nodded, pleased that it had been _my _name and not Jasper's. Not that I thought it would be, but Jasper's ability could have easily swayed her dream patterns. No more words were exchanged after that. Jasper crossed the clearing to Alice, only turning to look at Bella once, and I already had my arm around her protectively. I vaguely wondered what I was going to do. Tanya's coven was large – now larger with addition of the newborns. They didn't have control of their strength or bloodlust either, which made them a larger threat. A shudder ran through me as I kissed Bella's head, inhaling the sweet lilac scent of her hair. I had to protect her, there was no doubt about that. How to do it, though, that was another thing altogether.

-

_Bella_

I awoke to udder darkness. For a moment I was too disoriented to remember where I was and why. I sighed as it all flooded back. The loud crashing noise, running, Angela's limp body. I groaned.

"Are you all right, love?" I turned and was confronted by concerned topaz orbs. I relaxed into the bend of Edward's arm, having just realized it was he that was next to me and not Jasper. I swallowed, preparing a response.

"Um, no?" I closed my eyes. "What's going on?" Edward hesitated.

"It's another vampire coven – the Denali's." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "They've… attacked us…" Surprise showed on my face.

"But why?" Edward said nothing this time – his face was emotionless, and I had a feeling that he was not going to tell me.

"Edward," I snapped. "Tell me!"

"I don't know," he said solemnly. "I'm as clueless as you are." I looked at his face. It was grave, not betraying anything, therefore telling me that he was lying. Every time he was lying his face would go blank. He'd talked to Alice for a reason, right?

"The truth, Edward," I said softly. His eyes widened slightly as if he were offended that I didn't believe him.

"I am telling you the truth," he said gently. I shook my head.

"I could have died and you won't tell me what's going on!" Edward said nothing so neither did I. We settled into an agitated silence. I kept my gaze trained on the dark depth of forest in front of me, determined not to speak to Edward until he relented. Now that we'd come to the point of exchanging 'I love you's' it didn't make sense for him to lie to me. My eyes were stinging with tears but I held them back. I'd shed too many tears already.

-

_Edward_

She was angry with me. I could feel it in her tense posture and in the way she kept her eyes in front of her. Part of me was itching to just tell her truth, but the other larger part wanted to keep it from her for fear of frightening her. She'd had enough drama for a lifetime, I thought. So we sat, neither of us speaking. Though it pained me, I could see no way around it. It started to wear on me, though, and against my better judgment I excused myself for a walk. Women were damned stubborn when they had a mind to be so. She didn't even look up as I left. I wondered if she cared.

-

_Bella_

What an insufferable vampire, I thought, but I still admired the way his bronze hair caught the moonlight as he walked away. I cursed as I realized that even though he'd angered me I couldn't help stealing glances out of the corner of my eye. I watched him disappear into the trees and I rose, stretching my own legs. I spotted Jasper sitting cross-legged under a large Oak. Alice was nowhere to be found. An idea hit me then. While Edward would be sure to try and protect my 'fragile mind', Jasper would tell the truth. He always told me just what I didn't want to hear. I approached him with one goal in mind – find out what was going on before Edward returned. Jasper saw me approaching him and he grinned, surely getting the wrong idea. For the first time I noticed that his canines were slightly pointed. I tried not to let that get to me as I cleared my throat.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. Jasper looked around.

"Me?" he asked, feigning disbelief. There was no one else around – the others had vacated.

"Yes, you," I snapped. "Where is everyone?" Jasper smiled.

"Hunting to keep up their strength. All except Edward, but judging from the intense irritation radiating off of him I'd say you had something to do with that. You seem to have a knack for upsetting vampires." Anger welled up inside of me, inciting my veins and burning my tongue, but I pushed it back down. I wanted answers. Jasper knew he'd gotten to me, for he smirked as I sat across from him using my dress to cover my legs – it was getting rather chilly.

"I need to ask you a question and I want the truth." Jasper grinned.

"Now, Bella, when have I ever lied to you?" Ignoring his playful tone I decided to just ask.

"Why is the Denali coven attacking us?" I asked shakily. It was then that Jasper frowned.

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

"No," I quipped. "Would I be asking you if he had?" Jasper smiled.

"Acid tongue," was his lithe response. I groaned, impatient. I wanted answers before Edward discovered me trying to worm answers out of his 'something-like-that' brother.

"Tell me what you know," I demanded.

"You get more bees with honey than you do with vinegar," Jasper chastised. I scowled and rose quickly, deciding I had been foolish to ask him.

"Fine," I muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait," he said. "All joking aside…" I scowled deeper.

"Jokes are _funny_," I said, plopping back down. Jasper smirked at my jab and said-

"It is you, Bella." Confused, I held out my hands.

"Elaborate?" A strange look passed over his pale features.

"They want to kill you." His tone was nonchalant, but the blood drained from my face.

"W-What?" My voice was a whisper, not loud enough to convey fully the fear that had washed over me. Jasper didn't smile, didn't so much as flinch.

"You're a mortal, and you know our secret. You're a potential threat to all vampires – they've come to make sure the secret won't leak."

"But," I started, though no words were appropriate to express my despair. Jasper raised a delicate brow.

"Do you need comforting?" he asked silkily. I didn't have enough energy to glare at him. Suddenly all I wanted to do was run as fast as I can and never look back. I stood shakily, turning around. Jasper stood too, grasping my arm with his cold hand.

"Are you well?" he asked. I looked at his face and saw real concern for the first time since I'd met him. Not a complete monster, I thought.

"Yes," I sighed, my voice strangely detached and calm. He let go of my arm and let me walk back to my previous spot, my mind reeling. One doesn't ponder death often – at least I didn't. To have it thrown in my face was a shock. I didn't want to die. I loved life, even if lately it had taken a strange turn. Panic caused my throat to constrict as I stared into the black woods. No one was going to tell me when I was going to die. My legs were moving before I realized it, and I was hurtling through the thick branches and fauna. The roots seemed in place to trip me and my arms stung as random branches ripped my skin open. I ignored it – as far as I was concerned the blood was only a reminder that I was still alive. My heavy breaths eventually turned into rasping sobs as I thought of Edward. He'd be completely torn apart and outraged when he discovered me gone. Perhaps he'd blame himself, but I knew the truth. The Cullens would be safer with me gone. But, that didn't stop the guilt from coming. For the first time I felt truly bad for leaving. Poor Edward.

Without warning I felt my foot catch on something and I went down, falling flat on my face. My hands slapped the soft earth and I cried. I didn't bother getting up. I simply lay on the cool ground, wishing that Edward was with me. Eventually I felt myself beginning to drift into a dream-like state, not asleep, but uncaring. A low growl snapped me out of it. I lifted my head, searching for the source. In any other circumstances the sight of a wolf would have sent me into tremors. Now that I had resigned myself to death by vampires, a wolf seemed like a gift from above. It was a large, no, GIANT russet colored wolf, and it was peering at me curiously. It sniffed, bringing its nose dangerously close to mine to get a whiff of its next victim. Its head cocked the side – it was confused by my scent. Then, right before my eyes the wolf morphed into a man. Not even morphed – the bones in its body cracked and broke, shifting with a sickening sound. I watched in complete disbelief as the giant wolf turned to stand in front of me as an even larger man. I swallowed. Nothing could have alarmed me after I'd come to terms with the paranormal, but this… My heart was racing. I didn't move, didn't dare speak.

"Are you going to get up?" I jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. I still didn't move. He reached down and grabbed my arm. I gasped. His hands were scorching compared to my arm which had chilled in the nippy breeze. With little to no effort he pulled me to my feet. I stood there for a second looking at my feet. Of course on my way up I'd realized that he was nude. A blush crept into my cheeks. "I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching to his ankle. I realized there was a bundle tied to his ankle – clothes. He pulled on a pair of breeches and then clapped his hands together. "Better?"

"Sure," I mumbled, still blushing.

"What's your name?" he questioned. For a second I was put off by the oh-so-normal question in a not-so-normal situation. Then, in a stunned and slightly unsure voice I answered.

"Bella." He smiled, and to my dismay I liked it – his wolf's teeth were now pearly whites.

"What are you doing in the middle of the woods at this time of night all by yourself, Bella?" I shifted my weight.

"Nothing," I muttered. He laughed and it was a happy, full laugh. I decided that I liked that too.

"Just a hike for fun, then?" I couldn't help my own smile.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So I suppose I scared you," he began. My words faltered. He _had_ scared me, but I was tired of people knowing that I was scared. So I lied.

"No." He grinned.

"Is that so? You were just quaking from the cold?" I couldn't be sure, but I could swear that he was _teasing_ me. I stuck my nose in the air.

"And you're a monster?" His laugh was louder at that. I frowned.

"Yep. I'm a werewolf. Also know as a monster. I could be planning on eating you right now." I thought about that. When I was younger Charlie had told me stories about werewolves, but in all his stories they ate deer and other large game. I decided to test Charlie's theory.

"You don't eat humans," I said matter-of-factly. He raised a dark brow.

"Wanna find out?" He lunged at me and I screamed, falling on my butt. He laughed at me some more. I fumed, crossing my arms over my chest. He sat down across from me.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella." I took his hand it swallowed mine. "Really, what were you doing out here alone?" I looked down.

"Running." His head cocked to the side, much like his wolf form.

"From what?" I didn't know what to say. I was wanted dead for knowing about vampires. Surely I couldn't tell Jacob.

"Just for the fun of it," I said after a long moment.

"Liar."

"Everyone lies," I retorted.

"Only when they have something to hide," Jacob responded. I shrugged. Suddenly a noise in the distance distracted me.

"Bella!" It was Edward. My heart jumped to my throat and I paled. Jacob made a face.

"Ugh, vampires. I knew you smelled funny."

"What? You know?" I asked incredulously. He frowned.

"Know what?" Before I could ask there was a hissing noise from behind me. I turned and was floored. It was Edward. He was here already. I'd forgotten just how fast he could run. I realized he was hissing at Jacob, who to my horror was changing back into a wolf. His clothes made a loud ripping sound and before I could say anything Edward had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder and we were running at top speed.

"Edward?" I shouted. He didn't respond. We ran for less than a minute before I found myself in that same clearing and this time everyone was there: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and someone that I didn't recognize. Edward sat me down and everything about him was furious – his body language, his demeanor. He glared at me, his eyes blazing.

"Edward," I started, and he shivered.

"Don't – Not right now, Bella." I looked at the ground.

"Fine." He whirled around and looked at me, then.

"What were you thinking?" he roared.

"Edward-" said a gentle voice. Esme.

"You could have been killed by the _mutt_. Why the hell did you run away?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Surely you thought about me? About how I would feel?" I sniffed.

"I-"

"You don't even care!" I decided not to even try speaking at that point.

"Edward. This is not the time." That was Esme again. "We've got a bigger problem." Wildly, Edward threw up his hands.

"Like trying to keep Bella alive while she thwarts that attempt?" he shouted. Then he walked away from me to Carlisle's side, whispering furiously. I hadn't meant to hurt Edward so badly, and my heart was aching. I was angry at Edward, but most of all at myself. I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. Tears gathered and this time I didn't care. I felt so helpless, and the only one that was trying to help me was furious. To my surprise, Alice came to my side.

"It's all right, Bella," she soothed. "Everyone is here to help you. Edward is just angry, but he's going to understand when he calms down. He forgets what it's like to be human." I just nodded, my eyes on Edward who was leaning against a tree, breathing raggedly and listening to Carlisle.

"Why does your family care?" I asked bitterly. "I'm just the dumb human that exposed you, putting you all in danger." Alice smiled, touching my arm.

"Bella, you're not putting us in danger. We can take care of ourselves." I didn't look at her.

"Why are you being so nice?" I cried. Alice smiled.

"Because I like you. Edward loves you, so here we are." That statement made my brimming tears spill, but I didn't make a sound.

"Okay," said Carlisle loudly. "This is what we're going to do. We're going to the bunker. We'll be safe there, and we can decide what we're going to do. That's the only place where we can hide Bella." He gave me an apologetic look as everyone looked pointedly at me. I blushed to the point of pain and the guy I didn't know guffawed.

"Emmett," Esme chided softly. He stopped, smiling.

"Sorry. Look how cute she is – her face is all red." Edward snapped his teeth together. At least he still cares, I thought. Emmett rolled his eyes at Edward.

"We should get going," Carlisle said. "It's not a short trip, and the sun will rise in about three hours." Everyone took off at once except for Edward. He crossed the clearing in a few angry strides. He threw me over his shoulder again.

"Edward," I whimpered, but he was already running.

**Review, review, review. Thank you to all those that give me the feedback I need. This story is for you! **


	10. Decided

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes in this life I wish that I could just trade places with Stephenie Meyer.**

_Everyone took off at once except for Edward. He crossed the clearing in a few angry strides. He threw me over his shoulder again._

"_Edward," I whimpered, but he was already running._

**Chapter Ten**

_Bella_

The scenery blurred past and I eventually closed my eyes – my head was spinning slightly. I tried not to think of Edward and his anger. I understood that he had reason to be angry. I wondered if he would get angrier when he learned that I knew the plans of the Denali clan. We stopped after about an hour and a half and he sat me on the ground. My legs failed me and I flopped down like a bag of flour.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, not rising from my position on the ground. Edward's eyebrow rose.

"Bella, I should not have overreacted, but-" I interrupted, unwillingly to hear again what I'd done wrong. I already knew.

"No, Edward, there's something-" Edward's breathy voice was tingling my ears as he mumbled apologies, pulling me into his cool embrace.

"I was so stupid to leave you, love." I shook my head.

"No, you just needed a second to clear your head. I was safe at the camp with Jasper. _I _shouldn't have run off." My mind trailed to the reason I'd run off in the first place and my heart took a frightened leap.

"I-" I started, my voice cracking. "I asked Jasper why the Denali clan was after us." There was a stunned silence and I waited for his reaction. I felt his sharp breath, but I waited for him to speak first. My hole was deep enough. When he didn't I threw caution to the wind and continued hesitantly.

"He… he told me that they wanted to kill me." Those words brought tears and I cursed. Why couldn't I be a stronger person? Edward's grip on me tightened considerably and I sputtered.

"Bella," he breathed slowly, "why would you do that?" I went on the defensive immediately.

"You should have just told me," I reasoned. "I could have handled it." Edward smirked.

"Love, your method of handling it was to run into the arms of more danger."

"Jacob Black did not mean to harm me," I protested. He hissed at the sound of his name.

"I would think that I know more about those _dogs_ than you do."

"And I would think that you would trust me with the truth," I rebuffed. Edward's eyes were pleading as he spoke.

"Please, you have to know that werewolves are dangerous. They can't control their shifting – if anything happened to you…" He shuddered. "I didn't want to frighten you," he added. I rested my head against his chest, listening for the heart beat that I knew I wouldn't find.

"Just so you know, I wasn't that frightened." A chuckle rumbled in my ear.

"You _ran _away," he repeated. Heated, I pushed myself away, throwing out my arms.

"I ran away because all of this is my fault!" I shouted. "Your family would not be in peril if I wasn't here!" Edward was speechless for a moment, chewing on his lower lip – it was the most human gesture I'd ever seen him use. And then he frowned.

"You really think-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Silly girl. You're in more danger than my entire family combined. We are more than capable of fending off a few vampires. We're older than the newborns and more experienced in combat." I smiled at his slightly cocky façade as he gathered me into his arms again, smiling against my hair.

"How is it that you are more concerned with the well-being of us than you are with yourself? You are a fragile creature." I wrinkled my nose at the term.

"I'm not that fragile," I pouted and he laughed.

"I love you," Edward soothed before I could pick a fight. His hand rubbed my lower back in slow circles. "Promise me you'll never run away again and that you'll allow me to protect the both of us." I promised him and then added –

"My mortality is a curse." Edward said nothing. Perhaps he knew it was the truth. "Please, Edward, can _you _promise _me _that you'll just tell me truth next time something like this happens?" His expression was guarded, unreadable. I groaned. Then he shook his head.

"I'm not going to promise you that." I started to speak and he held up his hand. "Sometimes things are left unsaid because it's for the best. I will promise not to keep you in the dark again if it isn't for your own good." I 'hmphed'.

"Oh? So you'll tell me what you _think _I can handle and the rest will just be tossed away?" Edward smiled, kissing my forehead.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," he muttered. "Come. We've about twenty minutes until we get to the bunker.

-

The run to the bunker took less than twenty minutes, actually and this time Edward sat me down gently and primly. I smiled at him for his gracious manner and he pointed to the ground. I looked in the direction he was pointing – it was dark and all I could see was soil.

"What? Dirt?" I asked. Edward chuckled and I blushed, feeling as I should have already known what he was pointing at.

"Look harder," he instructed. A little agitated, I stared. Finally in the cloudy darkness I made out a soft square shape. The door to the bunker.

"Oh," I said softly. "I didn't realize." He smiled at me softly in the darkness.

"Don't apologize Bella, just follow me inside." He opened the door and lowered me down into a dark room lit by flickering candles – just like the Cotton Tail. I could tell the Cullens had tried to make the place feel homey, because there were random pieces of furniture – some wooden, some cloth; none matching. Emmett and Rosalie were stretched along a bench that looked uncomfortable, though they seemed to be relaxing. Alice was perched on a stool and Carlisle and Esme were talking softly on a loveseat. In the far corner there was a bed. I frowned. Edward jumped down behind me.

"Who needs the bed?" I asked. Everyone looked up at Edward, who chuckled.

"You, silly."

"How-"

"I'll explain later," he murmured, grabbing my elbow. "Come. You need some rest." Again? I wanted to ask. Instead I listened to him, ignoring the questionable looks I was getting from the rest of the Cullen clan. Edward patted the bed. "Climb in." As I did he pulled a curtain around it, which I hadn't noticed. There was a brass ring around the whole large bed and we were engulfed in total darkness as Edward climbed into the bed with me. I snuggled the pillow to my chest, rubbing my cheek on the silky fabric.

"How did they know to get a bed?" I asked. Edward looked a bit awkward for a second.

"Well, there's something you don't know about us." I swallowed.

"More bad news?" A chuckle.

"Alice has the gift of clairvoyance." I paused, taken aback.

"She's a psychic?" Edward pulled me into his cool arms.

"Not really. She can see the effects of peoples' decisions when they make them." I didn't quite understand, but there was a far more pressing question on my mind now.

"Do all vampires have powers?" My voice was full of trepidation from a source that I couldn't identify.

"No."

"Do you?" Edward tensed.

"I- I can read minds," he whispered. My heart stopped. If he could read my mind – he'd been seeing all the things I'd thought about him! I blushed. "Do not worry, Bella, my power has a loophole. It's your mind. For some reason I cannot enter it. It frustrates me more than anything. I would kill to glimpse inside your complicated mind." I smiled, thankful for small blessings.

"Do the others have powers?" Edward nodded against my head.

"Jasper can control people's emotions. That is why he can make you feel calm." I nodded, remembering how I'd immediately relaxed in Jasper's arms.

"Carlisle and Esme?" Edward shook his head.

"Carlisle is brilliant, but other than that… no."

"What about-"

"Sleep, love. Daybreak is in an hour or so. You need to rest." Yawning, I turned over, allowing him to pull me against his back.

"I'm not tired." Even as I said this my eyes slid closed.

"I love you, Bella. More than the sun, the moon, and all the stars."

"Promise?" I breathed. A light kiss brushed against the back of my neck.

"Forever." I lay there a moment, basking in the love that emanated between us. By the time his fingers found my hair I'd already fallen asleep.

-

It was morning – it had to be. And there was an argument. I didn't open my eyes, but I listened as hard as a I could. Not that I'd have to listen very hard in such a small confinement.

"We fight!" That was Emmett, snarling. "They dared to intrude our house!"

"Emmett, there's no need to fight until we've tried to resolve the conflict peacefully." That was Carlisle, almost whispering. I slid open one eyelid and was shocked to see that everyone was huddled in the center of the room. Even Edward was standing – his back rigid.

"I think we should fight," a soft voice said. Everyone turned to Alice, who smiled radiantly. "Why not? They've obviously come under the pretense that we would allow them to do it. I suppose they're right – we ran." I closed my eyes again.

"We ran for Bella's sake," Edward reminded her silkily.

"Yes, Edward, we did. Now it's time for us to go reclaim our territory." A long pause and then a sigh.

"All in favor of fighting?" Esme breathed like a cool wind. I heard a slight shuffle.

"It's decided, then. We fight," Carlisle allowed reluctantly. Even in his great democratic stature he hated to be out-voted. "Jasper, Emmett, you two work on some kind of plan. I do not want to go into this blind."

"All right," Jasper agreed. I opened my eyes. The small circle of vampires was dispersing. Edward came to the bed while Jasper and Emmett went to a small table in the corner that I hadn't noticed. Everyone else milled around, probably thinking about the fight to come. My own heart was racking my ribs.

"Bella?" I slid over in the bed and made room for Edward who sat.

"I heard," I said, my voice strangled in anxiety. "I'm frightened." Edward ran a finger over my lips.

"Do not be. Everyone here is going to protect you." I shook my head.

"I want to be able to protect myself," I whispered. "I want to run, but I want to stay. I-"

"Shh. You'll stay with me. I promised I would take care of you." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not going to do this." At once I rose from the bed and tore out of the bunker. Edward was behind me within a second and just as I thrust myself into the sunlight he tackled me. We tumbled together into the leaves and I grunted. For a moment I was blinded. He was… he was _shining_. Like a million little diamonds winking at me. He was gloriously radiant. "What?" Edward frowned.

"This is why I don't go out in the sunlight." Open-mouthed I struggled to sit up. He didn't allow me to. "Stop, Bella. You are in too far to be out now. _Stop_." I did, panting, staring at his beautiful face defiantly. I wriggled a little.

"Let me up, Edward."

"No."

"Bu-"

"No!" His lips crashed on mine and I gasped. They were cold and hard, yet as inviting as a glass of water in a desert. I pushed a little.

"Ed-"

"No," he groaned. "Just stay with me, Bella, please?" His lips brushed mine again and this time I swiped my tongue across them. He shuddered. He ground his body into mine, rolling me over until we were both covered in leaves and his erection was pressing hard against my lower stomach. I moaned.

"I'll stay, Edward," I whispered, my hand raking through his bronze hair. He was pulling my dress up as I said this, pulling at his own breeches. "Wait!" I cried. "Everyone can see!" He froze, his eyes black with desire.

"Fine." He picked me up in one swift movement and we were running once more. The sun was dancing off his skin as he threw me onto the ground and came atop me. I gasped as he entered me, still surprised by the length and hardness. Just as we'd worked up a good rhythm something off to the side startled me. Sweating, I grasped Edward's arm.

"W-What's that?" Edward stopped, listening. A hiss slid through his lips and he pulled out quickly, fastening his breeches. "_Dog_." I pulled my dress up and hurriedly fixed my hair. Nevertheless, when Jacob Black came into the clearing he wrinkled his nose.

"I knew something stank," he muttered. Edward started to say something but he faltered when I leapt up, brushing random leaves from my hair. "So you've joined the ranks of the bloodsuckers?" Another hiss.

"Jacob?" I asked breathlessly.

"You smell like sex," he said with a grin. "And in the middle of daylight? I thought you bloodsuckers stayed inside?"

"You foul stinking dog! I'll rip your throat out-"

"Edward!" For some reason, though I'd just met this boy, I wanted to protect him. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward would try to hurt him. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, dog?" Jacob shrugged.

"Well, you ran off with a mortal girl looking petrified in your arms. I'm here to rescue her." Edward laughed, a tinkling laugh with an edge to it.

"That is priceless. Bella is not a captive…" His words struck me deeply, for I _was _a captive. I'd been taken and brought to a place where I did not want to be. Edward realized the fault in his words and he frowned, gazing at me. Jacob caught this.

"Right. So, Bella, if you'll just grab my hand I can take you wherever you want to go." He extended his tan hand and for a split second I was tempted. And then I looked to my porcelain God. Edward had taken on the face of a tortured man and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine," I said unsteadily. "I'm going to stay." Jacob grinned.

"You're not serious." I nodded.

"Thank you for the sentiment," I added. Edward was gloating as he squeezed my hand. Jacob's eyes were on our entwined fingers.

"I was obviously mistaken," he said slowly. "After all, if you're gallivanting out here half-naked then I suppose you're fine." He started to turn away but the door to the bunker swung open and the Cullen clan poured out each shining like a star. Jacob's eyebrows raised as the Cullens took a defensive stance. He didn't gulp, didn't tremble. Miraculously, he laughed. "The whole family," he roared. "Great."

_**Sorry it took so long guys. Just moved. Got things to do and places to be. I didn't forget. Thanks for all of you who encouraged me to continue. This chapter is dedicated to you. **_


	11. Accepted

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: One day I hope to own something such as the Twilight series, which Stephenie Meyer has so generously given us.**

_Jacob's eyebrows raised as the Cullens took a defensive stance. He didn't gulp, didn't tremble. Miraculously, he laughed. "The whole family," he roared. "Great."_

**Chapter Eleven**

_Edward_

Insufferable bastard was standing there, a lopsided grin on his utterly infuriating face. Perhaps what was infuriating me more was that Bella, always so meek, was fiercely protective of this… monster. I tried to reason that it was not fair calling Jacob Black a monster. After all, I was none the better, but my Bella was looking at him with a steady, calm façade. Calling Bella a captive had struck a chord with me. I'd not forgotten, but the mentioning of it… I let it go. For now my entire family was standing outside, their eyes locked on this beast. And he was laughing. There was a snap of teeth and a snarl. I looked to see Rosalie taking a menacing step forward.

"No," Bella protested. "He doesn't mean any harm!"

"He is our enemy!" Emmett growled. Bella was shaking her head, her chocolate tresses swaying.

"He was leaving – he thought I was in danger," she pleaded. As if that explained anything. I clenched her hand tightly, pulling her away. If a fight ensued, I didn't want her near it. Carlisle's hands were held up.

"What is your purpose?" he asked Jacob Black. The dog smirked, a gesture that was testing even my restraint.

"Well, your _son_ here ran off with Bella in his arms looking as if he might drain at any moment. I felt it my duty to come to her rescue," he explained calmly.

"Oh, the chivalry," Alice taunted, and Carlisle hushed her.

"As you can see she is fine and within good hands." Jacob's eyes flitted to me and I hissed at him.

"Bella told you – I was just leaving." Carlisle shook his head.

"Leave in peace," Carlisle allowed. Jacob Black grinned at Bella, whose small smile in return caused my grip on her hand to tighten considerably more. She flinched.

"Edward?" she whimpered. I dropped her hand, but not before Jacob Black had winked at her and taken off running. Frustrated, I turned to Carlisle.

"You should have let me teach the mutt a few manners," I snarled, and Carlisle frowned.

"Violence is not our way of life," he said, his voice calculated. "I am sure you would want to preserve Bella's well-being as much as possible. I'm afraid there will be enough fighting to come." Seething, I fought the beast that was trying to claw its way to the surface. Oh, how badly I wished to run after this Jacob Black and tear him limb from limb for making Bella smile. I looked at her. She was trembling slightly. Sighing, I felt the anger drain as I took her against me.

"I'm sorry, love." Her doe eyes met mine, measuring the sincerity. Everyone was climbing back in the bunker now, all except Alice. She was looking at Bella.

"Those werewolves are bad news," she warned, her tiny chin jutting out. "You would be wise to stay with us." Bella nodded.

"I didn't mean to cause this," she whispered. Alice smiled then.

"Of course you didn't. Aren't you hungry? We've brought along some bread and cheese." Even as she said that her face twisted in disgust at the food.

-

_Bella_

My stomach growled at the sound of food, and Alice giggled.

"Well, when you two are finished…" She trailed off, her eyes never leaving Edward's as she returned to the bunker. Just before she closed the door she said, "Oh, and Edward? Jealousy doesn't become you." The bunker door closed and Edward turned his eyes to me.

"Jealous?" I asked softly. "Of Jacob? Why would you be jealous of him?" Edward's face was grave.

"He – He smiled at you." Even to me the excuse sounded lame. I smiled.

"Well, Jasper smiles at me." Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I know that. I hate him for it as well," he snapped. I shrank from his sour mood, my arms folding across my chest.

"Hate him?" I breathed. Edward's nod was hasty.

"If you knew the things he thinks of you… the very fantasies he entertains…" Edward was shaking his head. "I would just as well do away with them both, Jasper and Black."

"You don't mean that," I tried, but Edward's eyes were almost black with rage. I put a hand on his arm. "I love you, Edward. Nothing that they think or say aloud can change that." The colors in his eyes were fighting… the topaz eventually won out when my stomach growled again, complaining. His kiss bruised my lips.

"Come then, let us get you some food." I nodded, eager to be back inside and away from any more potential disasters.

-

_Edward_

Alice had lain out the food for Bella, just as she said she would, and no one looked up as we entered. Bella ate slowly, nibbling on the bread like a little rabbit, and much to my own chagrin I enjoyed every second of it – watching her pink tongue slip across her lower lip to catch crumbs, her mouth opening and closing. It was a very erotic sight if you discounted the bread. Anyone could have read it on my face, but I was completely enamored. I only blamed myself. After so many years of restraint and celibacy I had to give in. Bella was absolutely perfect in my eyes, though I'd met many others that tried to gain my affections.

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled, startling me from my reverie.

"You," I answered. Her lower lip poked out in a pout.

"Stop it. You're making me nervous." I smiled, endeared.

"What's to be nervous about?" Bella gave a delicate shrug.

"Your eyes see everything, do they not?" she countered. I nodded.

"Usually," I granted. "Today they see only you." Her lips curled slightly as if she were fighting a smile. I liked that.

"I wasn't aware that eating was something you enjoyed watching, considering your diet." I inhaled slowly, thinking of a quip. Soon, I found one.

"It depends on who I am watching eat, my love." She nodded.

"Count on you to think of the perfect thing to say," she remarked, nibbling again. I looked away this time, meeting Jasper's gaze. Emmett was busy scrawling on parchment, assuming plans and making arrangements. Jasper, however, was watching my little rabbit. I bared my teeth at him. Jasper's eyes narrowed.

_She came to me for answers when you would give her none_.

I scowled. Jasper's thoughts were increasingly fervent, especially when it came to Bella.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked gently, directing my attention back to Bella. She looked up. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"What? Oh, no. Alice brought me water." She gestured to a flask next to her. I hadn't noticed it. Due to my fascination with her mouth, no doubt.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked. She frowned, her eyes closing.

"Charlie. He must be miserably lonely without me." I nodded.

"Your father?" I knew she must be missing him. I just didn't want to think that she wanted anything else but me. How selfish I was being!

"Yes. We lived alone. My mother, states away… We only had each other. I suppose now he's having to clean and cook on his own." She smiled a little. "He's a horrible cook." I smiled too, engaged by the image of her old life.

"Tell me more about him," I urged. We needed to pass the time anyhow. When night fell the battle would begin. Bella raised a brow.

"Really?" I nodded. "We live in a cabin, I guess a little ways from here. A nice little cabin, warm and cozy. The property around it is nice, with rolling hills. The sunrises are beautiful." Her tone had grown wistful.

"Why did you run away?" I asked. The question had been on my mind since the first night I'd seen her, soaked and strapped to a table. Her expression became pained.

"Charlie was desperately trying to marry me off. The suitors he brought were loathsome. They all wanted one thing… I had to get away from all the requirements. My father wanted me to entertain and dance… all that mess. I hated it." Eyes watering, she looked away from me. "Now I've found you, though," she mused quietly. "Although what happens tonight will certainly…" She didn't finished her sentence, instead she rounded on me, grimacing. "Oh, Edward! How can we be together as we are?" I was taken aback, chilled.

"What?" Bella's tears were falling now, streaking down her rosy cheeks like little diamonds.

"If everything works out tonight –if we _win_ and I must go back to living my old life… How can we be together?" Hesitantly I thought about it. I hadn't considered that she'd go back to her old life. I'd thought she'd remain… Suddenly I was angry with myself. To think that Bella would stay in a brothel for the rest of her life!

"Bella, I – I really don't know what to say now. You've baffled me." That was the truth, but Bella was not satisfied.

"I want to be with you!" she groaned. "I want to be what you _are_." I was shaking my head before the thought even came out of her mouth fully.

"No. I will not. I can't. I-" Her little palm slapped the table. The others, though they could hear, were trying very hard to appear as if they could hear nothing.

"Then I will be alone," she resolved. "Because I will not be with you as a hag when you look like… the way you do!" My heart clenched.

"No," I told her. "You will not be alone. You will be with me."

"I hadn't thought of it before," she muttered, her tears still flowing. "I hadn't considered that one day I would have to die while you would go on living. I won't do it." Surprised at her candor my eyebrows rose, my hand reached across the table for hers. She snatched it away.

"Bella, this is a wretched life," I pleaded. "A monster's life."

"We will live a monster's life together," she demanded. "Or you will live it alone." Suddenly I was angry. She was telling me what to do. Telling me that she would not be with me.

"I will _not _live it alone," I said, struggling to keep my voice a mere hiss. "You told me you loved me."

"I do," she replied. "But I also love myself. I want to be with you as your equal. I want to be with you _forever_. I could not stand myself if I were to stay with you until I was 80. How could you?"

"I just could." Bella shook her head.

"Lies."

"I won't do it!" I raged, and she stood up. I yanked her back down into the seat, absolutely furious.

"Someone will," she promised. "Maybe Jasper?" That was the icing on the proverbial cake. It was amazing that this petite girl could elicit so many feelings in me at once.

"NO!" _My_ palm slapped on the table and it cracked loudly, a noise that ripped through the bunker. At that point everyone was following Carlisle's command and giving us some space. I could hear his thoughts as he left.

_Be careful with her_.

"Edward, please?" Now she was shaking, eyeing the table in front of her, probably wondering what I could do to her. Not that I would, but I was capable. That much she knew.

"No, Bella. No. A thousand times, no."

"Fine!" she said, a weak shout. She started to walk away from me and I spun her around.

"Do not walk away from me!"

"The conditions stand," she whispered, feebly. "I love you. I want to be a vampire."

"No."

"Then you've made your decision," she said quietly.

"No." Anger contorted her small features, causing her lips to pucker.

"Why?"

"I won't do that to you," I said vehemently.

" I want it," she swore. "I want it more than anything." Silence. I couldn't say anything. She was giving me an ultimatum. I hated it. I hated that I was going to give in.

"You think you want it," I told her.

"No," Bella insisted. "I _know_." A thought came to my head.

"Fine. I will allow it." Her smile lit up her tearstained face. "On one condition."

"What is it?" she asked, practically beaming.

"You have to watch me hunt. Watch me kill. If you can stomach it, which I doubt you can, I will allow Carlisle to… to…" I couldn't even say the words. I was hoping that she wouldn't be able to handle it. That she would just give in to my wishes. She nodded quickly.

"Okay." And then she frowned.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I said gently. "My temper…"

"I know," she interrupted. "I don't mind. When I'm a vampire I won't be as fragile." With that, she swept over to the bed, climbing into it slowly. "I'm going to nap." I nodded.

"That's good. You need your strength." Only after she'd began to drift did I realize her selection of words.

"_When _I'm a vampire."

_**Thanks for all the encouragement! Keep the reviews coming!**_


	12. Broken

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: It is to Stephenie Meyer that I owe all the sleepless writing nights and the exhausted working mornings. She is the genius behind the Twilight series.**

"_I know," she interrupted. "I don't mind. When I'm a vampire I won't be as fragile." With that, she swept over to the bed, climbing into it slowly. "I'm going to nap." I nodded._

"_That's good. You need your strength." Only after she'd began to drift did I realize her selection of words._

"_When __I'm a vampire."_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Bella_

I had won. For the first time since meeting him, I had actually gotten my way with Edward Cullen. For the most part, anyway. That thought was sating enough for me to take a nap, smiling as I drifted.

_I was in a field. A long, green field with grass that brushed against my bare knees. I was wearing a short dress, one much too short for social standards. The grass licked my skin and I laughed as I strolled through the sunlit pasture. Everything was peaceful – quiet. Suddenly out of the forest there streamed a group of vampires. In the bright sun their skin didn't glow. The pallid skin of their faces deflected the sunlight; their eyes were red as blood. I gasped, my breath catching. I wanted to run. I needed to run! My legs were too heavy, though. As they got closer I could see their skin was stretched taut against their bones. A scream ripped through my throat. My scream roused my body and I took off, running the opposite direction. Behind me their snarls filled my ears. Terror, thick in my throat had my legs pumping as fast as I could go. A cold hand caught my arm-_

"Bella?" I gasped, sitting up in bed. The sheets were twisted around my body, soaked. My eyes found Edward's and I grabbed him to me.

"Oh, Edward, it was horrible," I whispered, closing my eyes against his chest.

"You were dreaming," he commented. "You were screaming. I thought something was wrong." I shook my head.

"There were vampires," I murmured. I felt him start slightly.

"What?" he ground out.

"There were these pale, dead-looking vampires. A lot of them. They were coming after me." I shuddered at the image of the eyes boring into mine.

"It's all right now," Edward soothed. "It was only a dream." I nodded.

"Are there vampires that look like that?" I described them in detail, not leaving out the fact that they snarled like Rosalie had.

"Yes," Edward said softly. "Far away from here."

"How did they get that way?" Edward sighed.

"They choose to feed off of humans," he explained. "The communities they live in drive them off into the mountains and they starve. That's why they live in such torment." I pulled away from him, a little put off. I hadn't thought that vampires were that bad. Edward and his family seemed so… normal. I pushed that thought away.

"Is it night?" I asked, still frowning. Edward smiled.

"Soon. An hour, actually. You and I are going on a short hunt so I can be prepared and then we'll join the others." I swallowed hard.

"Do you feed off of humans?"

-

_Edward_

For a moment I was tempted to tell her yes, just so that she would be frightened. Annoyingly, I found that I couldn't lie to her. Her eyes were large and fearful, strangely trusting. I sighed.

"No." She nodded.

"I didn't think you would," she said, relieved. I raised a brow.

"Why not?" I was interested in her theory. I could be scary…

"Well… you're too nice." I laughed at that.

"Thank you," I said, still chuckling. "Though I must say that you are very uneducated in the ways of a vampire. You've seen but the tip of the iceberg." Her brows furrowed.

"I will not change my mind," Bella prompted. "If you're trying to scare me."

"Bella, why would I try to scare you?" She shook her head.

"You want me to be scared so that I change my mind about being a vampire." Ah, she'd caught me.

"Yes, but I am telling the truth. You know only what you've seen, which is not very much. You've seen Jasper's power in work, but there are far scarier aspects of being a vampire." She smiled.

"I will find out soon," she promised. "And then you will not have to explain so much." That frustrated me. My attempts were failing. Bemused, I turned to another subject.

"Are you hungry again? You will need your strength." She shook her head again.

"No. I ate plenty. What is it that I will have to do?" This was the part that I'd regretted having to say. Bella was not going to like the plan that Jasper and Emmett had come up with.

"Nothing, really." Her eyes clouded a little. "You'll need to stay here." Little rosy patches flushed her cheeks.

"What? I can help!" she proclaimed. "I can do something-"

"No, Bella, you can't. In the arms of those vampires you will snap like a twig. You need to stay where you can be safe."

"Edward! I don't want to stay here alone!" She sounded frightened again. I cursed mentally.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, but Alice has foreseen that the Denali's will all be at the Cotton Tail, far from here. You scent will be very faint, almost impossible to smell unless you're looking for it. We will defeat them all. Alice will be able to watch over you from there." Even as I said the words I felt a trill of fear. I didn't want to imagine that anything would happen to my Bella. I didn't know what I would do. Alice had promised that this was the best thing. I had to trust Alice – she'd never led me astray before.

"But, Edward… I will be so useless here!" she protested. I shook my head.

"No. What will be useless is us fighting our little war only to end up having you be killed." Slowly, she licked her lips.

"I guess that _would _defeat the purpose," she said reluctantly. I nodded.

"It would. You will be fine here. I promise." Bella closed her eyes for a second.

"Edward… What if something happens? What if-" I put my finger to her lips.

"No, love, there is no room for 'what ifs'. I give you my word that I will protect you," I vowed, meaning every word of it. Her life meant more to me than anything ever had – I had a fierce will to make her see this. She started to protest, her soft mouth opening. "No!" I told her.

"I was only going to ask where everyone is," she murmured. I smiled gently, running my hand over her curls.

"Hunting. Which is where we're going. Come, get your shoes on."

-

_Bella_

Excitedly I pulled on my shoes, looking back at Edward's calm façade. Underneath lurked something gloomy. I knew he was unhappy about the situation, but I honestly felt that I needed to be with him in all aspects. I just couldn't live with myself if I was gray and old and he was young and vibrant.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked me, his brow cocked. I smiled.

"A little." He didn't look satisfied.

"Then you are unwise," he chastised. I shrugged, climbing up the rungs to the door.

"Perhaps, but I am far more stubborn than anything else." With this comment Edward frowned. I could hear it in his tone when he spoke next.

"Bella, stubborn may just get you killed…" I laughed.

"Well, then you can just change me and save us all a load of trouble," I shot back. Edward had nothing to say to this. When we reached the ground level I climbed out, examining how twilight made 

the trees look dead. Edward came after me, faintly glowing, but glowering outright. I gave him a small smile. "Let's hunt, shall we?" Grumping, Edward followed me into the forest. For a second we were quiet. I had no idea what we were looking for or when we would find it. I had the fleeting thought that Edward should be in front of me.

"Bella, are you going to take out a mountain lion?" I spun around, startled by his voice in the quiet night.

"What do you mean?" I asked, nonplussed. Edward grinned, moving ahead of me.

"You're charging into the woods like you're going to do the hunting," he teased. "I could use you as bait. Mountain lions love fresh meat just as much as vampires enjoy human blood." I ignored his obvious attempt at scaring me and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not afraid because I know you will protect me. Nevertheless, you should lead." I fell behind him as he brushed past me, his hand grazing my lower back. I tingled, smiling. The good mood was soon to be broken. I realized this as Edward commanded for me to stay at least ten feet away. I did as I was told, watching Edward's eyes narrow as he turned, stalked back and forth. He looked as if he were concentrating. And then his body grew rigid and he focused on a spot far away. Something I knew I wouldn't see even if I tried.

-

_Edward_

I'd spotted it – far off in the darkness. A glint of eyes, a swish of a tail and I was off. Ripping through the trees, leaping over roots… Without so much as a scratch. I caught the beast off guard and she hissed, her ears flattening. I leapt atop her, my teeth sinking into the back of her neck before she could even turn – she was young. When I felt her body slacken I began to drag her back. Bella had to see it. The lioness' body writhed gently, the fight was still there though she hadn't strength to throw me off. When I threw the body into the clearing I heard Bella's audible gasp. Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. Maybe, I thought… Maybe she just might see enough to change her mind about being a vampire. Without a pause I crouched over the lioness, ripping my teeth through the jugular. The blood spewed, wetting my shirt and breeches. I had gotten good enough to keep my clothes clean, but this was a demonstration. I drank deeply, allowing the warm crimson to flow down my cheeks, spill on my neck. I snarled and growled, acting as animalistic as I could, watching Bella's expression from the corner of my eye. When the blood cooled I sat back, panting for effect. When I met Bella's eyes I was sorely disappointed by what I saw there – amazement.

"Wow…" she breathed. "That was…"

"Scary?" I improvised. She shook her head.

"No. It was… intense." I groaned.

"It's not intense," I complained. "It is gross and mad." Bella smiled.

"Maybe." Her voice was light, musical. I got up, aggravated. I strode past her, unable to control this feeling of… was it helplessness? There was nothing I could do to deter this girl! She was a force of nature – determined in her quest to drive me crazy! She pulled my arm. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked. I didn't answer. My mind was alive with possible ways to portray myself as a blood thirsty monster. I'd all but shredded that lioness in front of her! "Please, slow down," Bella pleaded. I looked behind me. She was stumbling over the loose branches and plants, desperate to keep up with my fast pace. I slowed down, but didn't stop. "What- What's wrong?" she cried. I finally stopped, whirling around.

"Why aren't you scared?" I demanded. "Why aren't you running away from me, screaming? You just saw a creature hunted, attacked, drained… by your love." I stopped, breathing hard. Frustration always had me breathing out of habit – some things didn't change after you died. Bella seemed to fighting for the right words. "Don't!" I said sharply. "Don't prepare an answer – just say what you feel."

"Fine," she complied. "I think that seeing you hunt was the single most exhilarating moment of my life. I've never seen anything like it. Why should I be afraid of nature's bidding? I've got to embrace all aspects, right?" I growled.

"No! You don't have to do that! You have to cower, hide your eyes, cover your mouth in disgust! This is not nature, Bella. This is the reverse of that – everything in nature dies. I do not die…" Bella placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It is _your_ nature," she said softly. "That is why I am not afraid. It's you, Edward, more than anything else." Those words pacified me slightly. How had a come to acquire such a lover? Brilliant, shy, compassionate, ridiculously understanding… Bella was all of my early fantasies, when I wished for nothing more than a woman who would accept all my monstrous ways. I'd never come close to finding one.

"Bella," I whispered. "Why do you love me?" Her eyes widened.

"So many reasons," she said. I shook my head.

"Specifics, please?" I needed to know what made her look past all of my shortcomings. I needed to hear her say the words aloud, since I was not able to read them from her mind.

"Well…" she started slowly, bunching her dress in her hands to step over a fallen tree. "Every time you look at me, your eyes get strangely bright, like seeing a gift at Christmas time. You want it so very badly, and you've been waiting. Your hands are gentle and loving, like your words." She paused, watching me. I swallowed, my heart thudding unnecessarily. "And sometimes, when you think I'm asleep, you trace my face with your fingers. Almost like you're trying to memorize it." Bella's finger strayed to my lips where she swiped a streak of blood away. Once on her finger she stared at it, lifted it to her mouth. I grabbed her hand.

"No, don't," I gasped. She nodded, wiping her finger on her dress.

"Don't you understand, Edward? I want you just as you are. Nothing that you do will frighten me because my love for you shadows everything." Her words, spoken softly, were certain. Before I could help it I pulled her to me, burying my bloody mouth in her hair.

"Oh, Bella…" I said, moving to lift her lips to mine. She didn't protest, even as the blood seeped into the kiss, wetting her tongue. She faltered momentarily before throwing her arms around my neck.

-

_Bella_

It was coppery and wet, slightly metallic. It saturated my mouth, mingled with our tongues. I pulled away, breathing harder. I'm sure I looked dazed, my eyes probably unfocused. Edward's kiss always did that to me, though. I smiled, thinking of his cold lips assaulting my own warm ones. One day they would be just as cold.

"Bella." Edward sounded strained. Immediately I was alert.

"What's wrong?" He was staring at my mouth. My hand went to it and I knew what he was looking at so closely. Blood was smeared on my lips and chin. I wiped it with the back of my hand, watching him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just – I've never seen-" He stopped, shaking his head. Edward, the rhetoric king, was at a loss for words. Almost smug, I smiled.

"You can kiss me again if you like." He did, and for a moment there was nothing else in the world but the two of us. For a moment we weren't just vampire and mortal, and we weren't about to go into battle – it was two lovers, kissing in the twilight, confirming their deep-set love in a perfect act of union. Until something moved to the right. Edward pulled away, sniffing. I thought it might be another mountain lion, but Edward snarled loudly.

"Damned mutt!" he raged, just before Jacob Black strolled into view, grinning like a cat who'd finally gotten the canary. My stomach turned. I hadn't expected to see him again, especially after the Cullens had made their impression, but here he was. In all his glory.

"Hey Bella," he greeted. "And bloodsucker." Edward took a menacing step.

"Leave us alone. My family is not here to keep me from murdering you this time." Jacob laughed a little.

"Please, Cullen. I'm not trying to provoke you. Not that it matters – a werewolf can easily shred a vampire. Just listen to any legend," he said easily. Edward was seething, his eyes blacker than the night around us.

"So says the legends made up by the pathetic werewolves that have failed in their attempts to kill a vampire," he spat.

"Enough," I said loudly. Both _monsters _looked at me. Jacob was smiling. "What do you want?" I asked him. He put a hand to his heart.

"Geez, Bella, you're hurting me here. What's with the attitude?" I shook my head, fighting a smile.

"No attitude," I explained. "I don't want you two to argue and you must have a reason for finding me… _us_ again." Jacob nodded, pleased.

"Yes, I do. I heard from a friend that there was going to be a fight tonight. Thought I'd make myself useful." Edward's hands balled into fists.

"We'd have called if we needed a watchdog," he snapped.

"Edward," I admonished. Jacob had already started to retort, but I held up a hand. "Why can't he help?" I asked. Edward looked at me wildly.

"What- Are you serious? We don't need any help! We're quite capable, more fit for fighting than this mu-"

"Jacob," I interjected, correcting him. "Call him Jacob." Edward shut his eyes.

"Than this mutt," he finished, much to my irritation. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Thousands of years of progression and they haven't thought of a new word," he complained good-naturedly.

"We don't need his help," Edward said to me, pulling me towards him. I fought his grip.

"We can use-" I couldn't finish my sentence, for I was already being dragged back towards the bunker.

-

_Edward_

The anger was coursing so thickly that I thought I may choke on it. So strong was the desire to kill this werewolf that I was holding Bella's hand tightly. She whimpered gently, warning me. I ignored her, racking my mind for a fitting explanation. Bella was so enamored with this dog. She actually _liked_ him – she'd told me to call him Jacob… I pulled her faster.

"Edward!" she shouted. I still ignored her, blinded by this searing anger that twisted inside of me like a restless snake. Underlying the snake was the jealousy, stinging my insides. We reached the clearing and I pushed her in front of me, hissing through my teeth. She didn't seem too frightened as she approached me. My hands tangled in my hair, pulling.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked. Her arms circled my waist and she rested her head on my chest.

"Nothing," she consoled. "You two are enemies… I shouldn't try so hard to make you be civil. I just can't stand it when you call him 'dog' or 'mutt'." I listened to her words, soft and soothing. "I'm sorry, but I think we could use some help – it couldn't hurt-" Those were the words that broke the spell.

"No. I won't do that. My family will not fight alongside a mu – werewolf." My teeth were gritted as Bella shook her head.

"Maybe they'd change their minds…"

"No," I said sharply. "They won't. You saw Rosalie, how she acted. She wanted to rip him up right there. It's too dangerous. They would be too tempted to kill him, therefore losing focus on the task at hand." She sighed softly.

"I suppose you're right." I looked up at the sky. The moon was bright.

"Down into the bunker," I said gently. "It's time for me to go." I watched her as she opened the door, lowering herself down a little.

"Be careful," she trembled. For the first time that day she looked absolutely terrified. I kissed her softly.

"I will," I promised. "There is food and water down there. Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it." Tears filled her eyes, not spilling.

"I love you," Bella choked. I kissed her again.

"I love you too."

-

_Bella_

The bunker was quiet and forlorn with no one else to fill its space. I sighed, the tears drying on my cheeks. My heart was thumping loudly, fearful. I was so scared for him, scared for his entire family.

"Damn it to hell!" I shouted suddenly, helpless. I had a fleeting thought that I shouldn't curse, but this seemed an appropriate time to do so. I paced back and forth, nibbling on a piece of bread, worrying. Suddenly a knocking from above startled me. I jumped, the bread falling from my hand and rolling across the floor. I didn't move, watching the door. I waited. Whoever it was didn't knock again. I'd started to think it was all in my head until the door swung open with a clang. I squeaked in fear, leaping to corner where the bed was. What if it was one of the Denali clan? What if Alice had been wrong? I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for my attacker. The rungs of the ladder creaked under the weight of a person, feet thudded on the ground. "Don't hurt me," I pleaded as I heard the footfall growing closer.

"Now, Bella, why would I dream of doing that?" I jumped at his voice, familiar in its tenor. I opened my eyes to see a very happy, very _naked_ Jacob Black.

**I must first say that persistence is a virtue. For those that have asked if I am abandoning this story, the answer is no. I do not even work on any other stories. I am a firm believer that trying to formulate two plots at once only muddies things up. I do respect those that can do it, though. Thank you to those who have been encouraging me and sending me reviews. I have said it before – you guys are my inspiration. **

**Please review! **


	13. Bitten

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: Those days when you feel like the sun is going to fall out of the sky, Stephenie Meyer makes it all better with her magical words.**

"_Now, Bella, why would I dream of doing that?" I jumped at his voice, familiar in its tenor. I opened my eyes to see a very happy, very naked Jacob Black._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Bella_

Now this particular situation was awkward. I stared for a second, a little disbelieving. And then I covered my face with silk sheets.

"What – Where are your clothes?" I asked timidly. Jacob guffawed, a goofy sound that reverberated strangely in the bunker.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I was running. I'm afraid I've mutilated most of my wardrobe – drives my father crazy." I heard some shuffling, and then I looked up. He'd wrapped a spare blanket around his waist. "Better?" I smiled a little.

"Yes. Why are you here?" I asked. Jacob took a seat at the table that Edward had cracked.

"If you come out of hiding I might tell you," he rebuffed. Shyly, I slid out from behind me cloth shield. "All right," he granted, "I overheard your bloodsucker's plan to leave you alone. Couldn't leave a ripe little peach like yourself alone and vulnerable to random fangs." I blushed.

"You eavesdropped?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"Call it what you like – I have super-hearing." He said it like it was a superhero quality. I smirked.

"I think I'll be fine. Alice says that the other vampires won't come near me." Jacob frowned.

"The little psychic thing? Ah, don't always believe what you hear. There are loopholes, believe me," he assured. I didn't pursue it, but I wanted to argue with him. There was an uncomfortable silence. "So, your job is to sit and wait to die?" I stood up.

"The Cullen's are going to protect me," I said defiantly. Jacob said nothing. For a moment I couldn't understand why, and then I looked down. The black dress – my breasts all but spilling out. I blushed brightly.

"The Cullen's dress you that way?" he asked, his voice suddenly gruffer. I looked down.

"I stay at a brothel," I whispered. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"They whore you out?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"No. I just stay with Edward!"

"Then why the get-up?" Jacob prompted. I shifted my weight.

"Well, I had no clothes." Jacob shook his head, standing. The blanket around his waist slipped a little and the v-shaped lines on his lower body made me gasp. Jacob noticed.

"Uh-uh Bella. Your man wouldn't like that," he taunted. I gulped, tearing my eyes away from his body.  
Instead I focused on his eyes. They were dark brown, glints of gold.

"I – " I had nothing to say. I licked my lips.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I hated the way he said my name. It rolled off his tongue like a sweet-tasting liquor. He moved a little closer. I couldn't even bring myself to inch away as he approached. I placed a hand on my forehead, closing my eyes. Dear God, he was getting too close. Against all my ethics I opened my eyes again, eyeing his outstretched hand. "Aren't we friends?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Yes, we are." My voice was weak as his finger traced over the tip of my nose.

"You're so cute when you blush. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" A was little dizzy as I nodded again.

"Why are you with him? He's a murderer…" I shook my head.

"No, no it's not like that. He feeds on animals," I explained, sighing now as his fingers stroked my cheek.

"Bella, how old is he?" Jacob asked. My mind drew a blank. How old _was_ he?

"Nineteen?" Jacob chuckled.

"Not his human age, his immortal age. Centuries?" Helplessly, and completely enamored by the tone of his voice, I shrugged. Jacob shook his head.

"You should know these things," he informed me. "Don't you know that he didn't always feed on animals? That vampires first start on human blood?" My stomach turned.

"That's not true," I whimpered. Jacob smiled sadly.

"Oh, but it is. Human blood is far tastier and nutritious. Every one of your precious Cullen's have tasted the forbidden." His finger slid along my clavicle. I shivered, too distracted by his words.

"Edward would never hurt me," I said. Jacob smiled again, the playful edge gone.

"Are you sure about that?" I pulled away then.

"What? Of course I am! I love him…" Jacob frowned.

"You've allowed me to touch you, Bella. What kind of love allows you to feel two things at once?" I exhaled sharply, pulling away from him and his lascivious smile. Who was he to define my love? Indeed, who was he? I sat on the bed, hugging my chest.

"You can leave now," I said. Jacob held out his arms.

"You'll need me, you know?" I shook my head.

"What I need is for you to leave me and my thoughts alone. I don't want-" He strode to me, pulling me up by my arms.

"You don't want to admit that you may feel just a little something for me. Even though you've promised your heart to someone else your body is calling to me. I can _hear _it. It's driving me mad. I've known for a couple of days and my dreams are plagued by your face, your voice." I pushed against him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I muttered. "It's not like that for me."

"Damn it, Bella! I can see the lust in your eyes. You're like an open book!" I flinched.

"Leave, please…" I breathed. "I'll be fine."

"Just one thing," he pleaded. "One thing and I will leave you." I sighed.

"Fine, fine." What he did next was something unexpected. His warm, warm lips pressed against mine and I gasped against them. Wrong! This was wrong! I pushed his chest. But it was too late. Someone had already entered the bunker. And he was staring, his fangs dripping, his fists clenched, and his eyes ablaze.

"Fucking mutt!" The shout was booming, and Jacob finally released me. I fell back against the bed, eyes wide, heart pounding. I watched in horror as Edward leapt at Jacob, his teeth sinking into Jacob's naked shoulder blade. It was so fast that Jacob had not time to phase. A snarl filled the air and it wasn't Edward. Jacob was changing amidst the struggle, his now wolf claws ripping Edward's skin open.

"No!" I shouted, drinking in the sight of Edward, already covered in blood from someone else, now shredding every bit of Jacob's furry skin within his reach. I ran to them both. There was no way I would let this happen. Neither paid heed to my small body until it was between them and Edward's fangs sank into my arm. Time stopped. Edward was breathing hard, staring open-mouthed at my now seeping wound.

"Edward?" I asked softly. All fight drained from his face and he snarled at Jacob.

"Get the hell out of here! I will _kill_ you!" Jacob, staring at me now, moved slowly, his eyes guarded. Once gone, Edward turned to me.

"Love, oh… my love…" He pulled me to the floor, examining my identical fang marks. His eyes were unreadable. I knew he had to be angry at what he'd walked in on, but he wasn't showing it. "Oh, my God. I'm so.. so sorry." His voice cracked as he ripped a strip off of his sleeve and tied it tightly around my forearm. "I can't believe I just…" He stood quickly and punched the wall. It trembled and crumbled, leaving a hole.

"You didn't mean to," I tried, pathetically. My mind was on Jacob, who was probably streaking the woods, blood spilling as he ran. "I didn't mean…" I stopped, struggling for the right words. "I didn't kiss him." A terrible sound escaped Edward's lips and he turned to me. His shirt was soaked with blood. Whose, I didn't know.

"I could see his thoughts, Bella. I know you wanted to kiss him. I don't blame you for being confused." I sighed deeply, relieved, but Edward was still glaring at me. "But I saw the look on your face through his eyes. You wanted him." I started to shake my head and Edward howled in anger. "Don't lie to me! I saw it all! Your eyes were glazed – a lover's look." I stood up then, determined to prove myself.

"Yes," I conceded. "I thought it. I'm only human, Edward. There are always errant thoughts running through my mind. What matters is that none of it ever enters my heart. My heart is only yours. I wish you could read my mind and know that my words are true." I stopped, breathing erratically. Edward raised a brow.

"I am not used to being _jealous_." He said the word as if it was poison. I smiled, approaching him slowly.

"Please, he kissed me. It meant nothing to me. I pushed him away. Struggled." Edward nodded.

"I know, love." His eyes strayed to my arm and his expression grew pained. "I am a monster," he murmured, gently holding my wrist in his hand. I shook my head.

"No. It was an accident." A thought suddenly occurred to me and I swallowed hard.

"Does this mean I will become a vampire?" For a second Edward almost smiled, but then he realized I was asking permission.

"No. You need vampires' venom. I was only aiming to kill him. Not change him." He shook his head, still looking at the cloth tied around my arm. Crimson had already seeped through. He could see the question in my eyes and he shook his head again, vehemently. "Not this way," Edward spat. I sighed.

"So what now?" I inquired.

"You need an anti-venom. Carlisle has some back at the Cotton Tail." The mention of him made my heart leap.

"How are the others? What's happening? And why are you back here?" The questions flowed out like a stream. Edward's face was grim.

"Still fighting. Half of the Denali's are dead. There are some stronger ones still fighting. Rosalie is injured. Carlisle is tending to she and Esme. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice are doing their best to fend the rest off. They're newborns. The others were easier to… kill. I left because I could smell him… the beast coming to you." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "Glad I got here when I did." He started towards the ladder and I cried out to him.

"Don't leave me again. Let me come!" Edward shook his head.

"That is out of the question. Do as I say. Sit here until I come for you. You will be fine until at least for another hour." Tears built.

"What if you don't come for me?" I sniffed. Edward smiled, though it seemed more like a grimace.

"I _will_ come back for you. This is a promise." And he left, not knowing that I would soon follow.

-

_Edward_

The smell was thick in my nostrils. Blood, fur, lust. I started running before I even knew it. I left Jasper entangled with Irina. From what I heard as I left, she died. Jasper had plunged a sharp stick through her rib cage. I was too preoccupied - Bella was with that dog, again. And he had intentions that made my insides flame. Her lips on his was almost my undoing. Until I saw that she didn't want it. Not enough, anyway. My heart twisted, clenched, but when I bit her all those feelings turned morose. I'd hurt her – my jewel. I was scum, worthy of nothing more than being burned alive. Or locked in a coffin to starve for centuries.

Leaving her was even worse. Her eyes were wide, teary, scared. The bloody scrap of cloth made my eyes blur. I had to kill someone. I had to do _something_. I left her – again. Only this time I'd know if Black came back for Bella. I could smell him now, like a poignant stench that clung thickly to my lungs. And I'd be waiting.

I returned to find only one newborn left. Jasper and Esme were both lying on their sides, bleeding. This newborn was stronger than the others. Emmett was having trouble dodging the blood-thirsty being. Alice was standing off the side, shouting the vampire's next moves. I moved in, attacking the newborn from behind. I wrapped both arms around him and sank my fangs into his neck. The tendons gave way and he squealed. Emmett took advantage of his moment of weakness and raked his nails across the newborn's stomach. A steaming, hissing sound filled the air as his entrails spilled out. I let him go, the body falling limply. Alice had covered her eyes.

"You all right?" Emmett asked me. I nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, brother. A good fight is always good for your stamina!" I shook my head. Before I could comment on his lack of tact a piercing scream filled the air. Bella's. Emmett's eyes met mine.

_Go to her_.

And I did. She wasn't far off in the woods – just outside the Cotton Tail. My eyes took in the whole scene at once. Bella, a bloody mass lying between two ferns, and Kate, a Denali, standing over her, her mouth gleaming red. I roared. The sound was purely animal as I lunged, taking the small vampire down with me. She fought expertly, dodging in the right places and biting, but my rage was too much. I'd ripped her arms away and plunged my hand through her chest before she could scream. Her eyes looked up at me, the life slowly fading. The stench of blood was intoxicating – Kate's and Bella's were mixing brutally.

"A disgrace," Kate was gurgling, blood flecking her lips. And then they went blank. Immediately I went to Bella. She was beyond wounded. There were tears up and down her legs. The dress she wore was shredded, as was the skin beneath it.

"Bella," I murmured, but her eyelids never fluttered. I scooped her up, too eager to get her to Carlisle to inspect the rest of her. She was soaked in blood, but I put that thought as far away as I could as I ran.

I found Carlisle inside the Cotton Tail in Alice's parlor. Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie were all lying down. They were healing on their own, but Carlisle was tending to their every need. I could hear Rosalie's thoughts as I kicked the door open.

_I need to feed. I need to regain my strength. What if my face is marred?_

I shut the superficial thoughts out at once.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He turned, his eyes widened.

"Who?" was all he asked. I lay Bella's limp body on Alice's bed.

"Kate." Carlisle nodded and went to her. Fear gripped me as I paced back and forth. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Edward. Give Carlisle some time with her. You need to calm down." Her grip was light, but I let her lead me out the door and into the hall. Thankfully the human bodies were all downstairs.

"Oh, Alice, this is my entire fault. I should have never left her on her own. I should have known she would have tried to follow. She thinks she's invincible." I collapsed against the wall, my head in my hands. Never had I cared for someone so. And I'd put her in danger. "Hell," I muttered, my face the mask of a tortured man. "This is Hell." Alice took a seat next to me.

"Edward, there was no way you could have known," she consoled. "Bella is a free spirit…"

"Bella is mine!" I yelled, wrenching away from her. "My responsibility. I allowed her to die." Alice was shaking her head.

"She won't die, Edward." I stopped, staring at her face, so pale, so doll-like. A trill of hope shot through me.

"What?" She shook her head.

"She won't die – at least not in the way you think." That was she said the words made my world tumble.

"W-What? Are you saying-"

"She's too injured. Kate nearly killed her. A second later and she'd have been dead. The only term of her survival… is to become a vampire." I sat for a moment.

"No." Alice smiled weakly.

"Then you may as well go in there and tell Carlisle to stop – to let her die." I got a fleeting image of Bella, pale, red-eyed, blood-thirsty.

"She's so… fragile," I moaned, unable to control the sadness in my voice. I was stronger than this. Alice nodded.

"She _was _fragile. Brother, it is time you looked at other possibilities. When Bella spoke of being old with you, I knew it wasn't right. You knew it wasn't right. It is natural for vampires to crave mortality, but love… love conquers both life and death. It took a brothel to teach you that." A brothel? I met Alice's gaze and her eyes were sympathetic.

"Do you mean to say-" She held up a hand.

"Talk to Carlisle. He can explain. Your Bella will be coming along soon, though you won't recognize her."

-

The room was dimly lit. Carlisle sat next to the bed, where Bella was restrained to the bedposts with cords. My heart ached.

"She's really becoming a vampire?" I croaked. Carlisle nodded.

"It was the only choice." I crept closer, noting her paler expression, her eyes shut tightly. Tears leaked out, streaking her cheeks. She writhed and screamed, moaned and cried.

"Is she all right?" Carlisle gave me a small, grim smile.

"As good as can be expected. She was too near death. Kate had…" He didn't finish his sentence – he shook his head. I didn't want to know. I felt murderous already. And Kate was already dead. "Is something bothering you?" Carlisle asked. He looked at Bella and then grimaced. "Besides Bella." I nodded.

"Alice said something peculiar. Something along the lines of 'it took a brothel to teach you to love'." Carlisle smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, my son, to have kept this from you. It is time that you know the truth."

**Okay. I know that some of my theories are different, but I found them more to my taste. I hope you enjoy it. There will either be one or two more chapters, but I was pondering a sequel. I need feedback. Please review and let me know if I should write a sequel to this story. Of course the Cotton Tail will be part of it, but it's all up to you guys – my faithful readers. And of course – review! **


	14. Validated

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: These words are mine, these characters are Meyer's.**

"_Alice said something peculiar. Something along the lines of 'it took a brothel to teach you to love'." Carlisle smiled sadly._

"_I am sorry, my son, to have kept this from you. It is time that you know the truth."_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Edward_

"What truth?" I demanded. "What the hell is going on?" Carlisle motioned for me to sit next to him on Alice's love seat. I did slowly, a strange feeling creeping into the pit of my stomach. Carlisle looked at me gravely.

"Edward. I'm not quite sure how to go about this." This was wrong. Carlisle always knew what to say, and how to say it. I fidgeted – a nervous, human habit.

"Just say it," I sighed, watching Bella's hair toss against the silk pillows.

"Since you were born anew, so to speak, Esme and I have been worried about your being alone." I shook my head.

"No, don't tell me – this whole thing was a set-up?" I was too shocked to be angry. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"The Cotton Tail was created shortly after Esme realized you were lonely. It hurt her. She loves you so much, Edward. A brothel was a legal way to keep girls around all the time." I felt a little sick.

"So you made the girls.." I couldn't finish, thinking of the things they had to do. Carlisle smiled.

"Please, Edward, give me a little credit. The girls that came to the Cotton Tail either had no other place to go or they had run away, like your Bella. Even that was unplanned. Jasper's wandering eye was to blame." My head was spinning a little.

"But they still slept with the men?" Carlisle shook his head.

"I am not such a monster," Carlisle whispered. "The girl, Angela, told Bella she had to. I did something I am not proud of. I put it on like a play – I used glamour to make Angela believe she had done it so that Bella would believe it. I've done it to all the girls. I know that I was horrible to do so, but I-" I interrupted.

"You knew that I would find someone?" Carlisle nodded.

"I never expected it to be Bella…" There was a long silence, broken only when Bella moaned softly. I went to her side, examined her flushed cheeks. Soon they would no longer fill with blood. Soon, her touch would be as cold as mine. Tortured, I turned to Carlisle.

"Everyone knew?" He shook his head.

"Esme, myself, and Alice. We couldn't hide it from her because she saw Bella in your future."

"But I-"

"We were all careful to hide our thoughts around you," Carlisle explained. "I-" I held up my hand.

"No more!" I yelled. Anger had come on so quickly that I left, smacking Alice with the door on the way out. She spun around.

"Excuse me?" she shouted. I turned.

"You knew!" I accused. "I was being tricked this entire time and you didn't tell me." She looked a little ashamed, her chin down.

"Edward. I saw that you would have love. I wasn't going to take it away from you." I pulled at my shirt.

"Did you know Jasper was going to do it? Capture Bella?" Alice didn't say anything. I roared, turning to walk away.

"No, wait!" she called. I stopped, but didn't turn.

"I only saw that he wanted her. That if you didn't intervene he would have her. It made me sad, so I did all I could to let you that you had to fight for her. I wanted you to have you. You needed her. She needed you. Don't you understand? This is all so much bigger than just us! The Denali's, everything! With them gone there aren't any obstacles. You can be happy for once!" I threw up my hands, spewing words that I knew weren't true.

"I _was_ happy!" And then I took off. I left the Cotton Tail, stopping after an hour. Bella was far from my mind. The Denali's were out of my mind. The only thing I could think was that I'd been betrayed by half my family – all because they didn't think I could find love on my own.

-

_Bella_

The fire was spiraling, down through my throat, my lungs, my stomach. It circled around my heart, squeezing, always squeezing. I flailed and screamed, but my eyes stayed shut. If I had eyes. I couldn't be sure.

Days, hours, minutes… and then my eyes appeared and I opened them. There was haze above me. White ceiling, and then two topaz eyes.

"E-E-"

"Do not speak yet, Bella," shushed a voice. Not Edward's. It was Carlisle. "You're going to be weak. You may feel a little dizzy, and then you'll start to feel a cramping in your stomach. Tell me and I'll give you something to help it." I whimpered a little. Where was Edward? What had happened to me? I tried to think back. I was running through the woods, desperately hoping that I wouldn't get lost. A girl tackled me. No, not a girl, a vampire. From there I could only remember the pain and the sound of my skin shredding like thin paper. I groaned, shutting my eyes.

"W-Where's Edw-" I didn't finish the sentence. A surging burn filled my throat and I screamed. Carlisle rushed to my side with a cup. A thick red liquid sloshed inside it.

"Drink it," he cooed.

"I-Is-"

"It's blood," Carlisle answered. "Drink. You will feel better." Shakily I took the cup and downed the whole glass before I knew it. The blood soothed the burn and I could speak.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He is a bit angry with me." I didn't ask why. Sleep was pulling at my eyes. Carlisle noticed and brushed a piece of hair from my forehead. It was soaked with sweat. "Sleep, Bella. When you awake things will look a lot brighter."

**I know, I know. Short as hell. But, you guys deserved a little explanation. That's not the whole story, but I feel it's enough to hold you over. Reviews, people. Oh, and I'm tallying the votes for a sequel. Otherwise I have another idea for a story. Still deciding. Thanks to you all.**


	15. Redeemed

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: At the end of the day when I look back at what I've written, I can only thank Stephenie Meyer and her awesome ability to keep me busy.**

"_Where is Edward?" Carlisle frowned._

"_I'm afraid I don't know. He is a bit angry with me." I didn't ask why. Sleep was pulling at my eyes. Carlisle noticed and brushed a piece of hair from my forehead. It was soaked with sweat. "Sleep, Bella. When you awake things will look a lot brighter."_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Edward_

I was close enough to the house to listen in to their thoughts. At first I'd run into the depths of the woods, my mind racing with thoughts too violent to voice aloud. They'd all betrayed me, yes, but the worst of the situation seemed to be the innocence of the poor girls. They'd really thought they'd had to do those things! Worse, even they'd lost their lives at the expense of my love. _My _inability to find someone on my own. Wasn't there a limit to a parent's concern? A limit that stopped them before they killed innocent people? And now, as I listened to the swarm of thoughts inside the house, I could only feel remorse for all the things that had happened. My fault.

_Poor Edward. He must be so shaken. Oh, this is all my fault. I let my own sadness get in the way of everything – _That was Esme. Her thoughts were always gentle, a whisper in my mind. They swirled and caressed me, almost making me feel at ease. Her next thought didn't help, though. _And Bella. She's a vampire now. I've really done it this time. Killed all those girls – that was my fault. _I shivered as I realized that Esme was mentally crying. She was actually sobbing, though her tear ducts were long dry. I shifted from her mind, finding that I couldn't stand her blaming herself. I found Carlisle upstairs, still watching Bella. Through his eyes I could see her pale form. She looked better – she was no longer thrashing on the bed. She seemed to be resting. That was good. My heart ached to go to her, hold her hand, but I couldn't confront myself with my family just yet. Instead I focused on Carlisle.

_I never meant for this to happen. This was supposed to be a good idea. Usually my ideas don't backfire. _Carlisle was frowning. _Those girls… those poor young ones. _I shifted again, finding Alice's thought just as forlorn, though they were a little more helpful.

_I should have seen this coming! I knew something was coming. Why didn't I get everyone out before it was too late? I'm to blame for these girls' deaths. And Bella, well she's lucky she survived. I've got to tone my ability. Try harder. Next time…_ I stopped it there. There wouldn't be a next time. I sighed. Everyone was blaming themselves. They all believed that it was their own fault, though it was mine. If I'd tried harder to find someone, love someone, then Esme would never have felt responsible for my unhappiness. Then, I argued with myself, I would never met Bella. And there would never have been another like Bella. My Bella. She'd passed the test. Watched me hunt with a secret smile playing on her soft lips. Now upstairs, her body dying. I shuddered. It couldn't get much worse. And then Jasper walked around the side of the house. I growled at him.

"Go away!" I shouted. Jasper shook his head.

"No. I need to speak with you. All rivalry set aside." Fuming, I allowed him to take a seat. "Look, I know you're upset with what they did. I know that you've no need to hear me validate their reasons, but this is the truth of it. Bella was never part of their plan. Esme always thought you'd fall for the Angela girl, or the other quiet one. I really wanted Bella for myself." I snapped my teeth.

"Alice, you have Alice!" I snarled. Jasper nodded.

"Yes. I do. I also have a very fond kind of feeling for Bella." He held up his hand before I could yell. "It's turning more into a protective kind of feeling. It was bloodlust, brother. I've noticed that I cannot live like that." I exhaled. "You must listen to me though. The Denali's and the deaths were not a part of the plan. I set it all into action by capturing Bella. So, it was my fault." I laughed ruefully.

"That's what everyone's thinking, that it's their fault…" Jasper shrugged.

"Well, I suppose we all had a part in it. Innocent lives were lost, but not to us. Their blood is not on our hands. We protected your Bella – " I noted that he'd said 'your' instead of 'my' "—and that was the main task. Things are okay. Do not leave her up there alone." I shook my head.

"I could not bear to see her right now. I'd go mad." Jasper smiled, brushing a hand across his forehead.

"Do you remember your change? How terrifying it was?" I thought of the pain, the endless burning and I nodded.

"Carlisle was there with you. Feeding you bit by bit, cooling your forehead. A fatherly gesture. And you'll always feel indebted to him for that – love him for that?" I saw his point before he even finished.

"Yes. I want Bella to see me that way." Shamefully, I let my head hang. "Am I so low, Jasper? That I would take off when I'm needed most?" Jasper shrugged again. He'd never quite lost that habit.

"You're a prick, most of the time, actually, so don't ask me." I smiled at him, realizing that this was the most civilized conversation we'd held in a century. He rose. "You can thank me later when I'm hitting on Bella's pretty vampire lips." I let that one go.

-

_Bella_

It had to have been hours – maybe even days. Carlisle was flitting in and out of my sight, but I was starting to feel better. Finally, after I felt like I'd been alone for an entire day, Edward slid to my side.

"My love," he murmured, tracing his fingers over my cheek. They no longer felt too cold. I grasped his hand.

"Where have you been?" I asked. I wanted to cry, but I found that no tears would form. Curiously, my voice sounded tearful. Edward turned his face away, shamed.

"I was weak. Too weak to face what's been done." And then he explained it to me, from Esme's plan to the moment it went wrong – how I was not supposed to happen.

"And yet here I am," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. "I have waited for a century to find someone like you. I'm not letting you go. Please forgive me my shortcomings. I am going to be by your side until you are healthy and ready to hunt." I turned my eyes to his.

-

_Edward_

Her eyes were sad, already bleeding red.

"Are you disappointed that I am a vampire? Will I not appeal to you so much now?" I wrapped my arms around her, laying next to her cooled body.

"Love, I've never wanted to be with you so badly as I do right now. Please, just close your eyes. You need to rest. Speaking wastes energy that you can use to heal more quickly." She nodded, her eyes slipping closed. Her eyelashes still created that perfect dark curtain against her cheeks, but now they were white porcelain. Immaculate. Even her freckles had faded. She was the picture of perfection and she was all mine.

**I know, another short chapter. I want to drag out the ending, because I have decided not to do a sequel. I have another idea for a story, though, and at the end of this one I will give you guys a little sneak peak. Thanks, and as always, review! **


	16. Vindicated

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own – end of story.**

"_Love, I've never wanted to be with you so badly as I do right now. Please, just close your eyes. You need to rest. Speaking wastes energy that you can use to heal more quickly." She nodded, her eyes slipping closed. Her eyelashes still created that perfect dark curtain against her cheeks, but now they were white porcelain. Immaculate. Even her freckles had faded. She was the picture of perfection and she was all mine._

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Bella_

I awoke again, not even realizing that I'd been sleeping. I'd been having a dream then, I decided, because I could have sworn that I was just holding an open stream of warm liquid to my mouth. I blinked, looked down. A doe, torn and staring, was in my arms. I gasped, pushing it away, examining my arms. They appeared to be bleeding. No… it wasn't my blood. It was the doe's blood. Behind me, something stirred and I spun, hissing.

"It's me, Bella." The voice was familiar in its tenor. Someone's name was on the tip of my tongue.

"E-Edward?" He came into the clearing, his hands held up as if in surrender.

"What-" I had nothing to say. For I didn't remember draining the life out of the doe, or even getting outside. "Where…"

"You ran away from me," Edward said, as if that explained everything. I looked at the doe.

"I killed it." He nodded.

"You smelled it. So you ran."

"I don't remember," I offered weakly. Edward nodded again.

"Sometimes that happens. You're all right. You needed to feed." I looked at my hands again, sticky with blood.

"Is it always this messy?" Edward smiled.

"No. You'll get better. Do you feel all right?" Slowly, I nodded. The burning that had been in my throat for days had subsided slightly, but I still felt it.

"Why did I black out? I felt like I was waking up from a dream or something," I said. Edward took my bloody hand in his own, already sated enough to stand it.

"You're still very weak," he said softly. We were stepping gently through the brambles, though we could have walked faster.

"Um, Edward? There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Edward stopped, turning to face me.

"You remember a question you want to ask me, but you can't remember my face?" I smiled.

"I remember thinking about my parents. My mother and father… and then something you said once… well, not something you said. It was the way you acted when I mentioned your mother. Why were you so upset? Esme is wonderful!" And she was. Since my change the Cotton Tail had been changed more or less into a house and I'd stayed there. The Cullens were much like a family – even Jasper had mellowed. He and Alice were closer than ever. Esme was the glue that held them all together. How could he not love her?

"Oh, Bella, it wasn't about Esme. It was about my birth mother."

"Oh," I murmured, comprehension lighting my eyes. "You loved her very much, didn't you?" We'd started walking again and the Cotton Tail was in sight.

"Yes," he agreed. "It was very hard after my change to live without her. We were… close." I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"Do not be, love. If I'd not been change I would never have met you." I felt if I could have blushed I would have. That habit was long gone, though, and I squeezed his hand in mine. "Not so hard," Edward lamented. I giggled.

"Sorry." I still didn't know my own strength. Half the time I couldn't remember my life before the change. I kept forgetting small details and remembering them later on. Even Charlie's face was a mystery to me. I could find no feelings for him in my present self, but I knew they must be there. That thought disturbed me, and as Edward held open the door for me, I frowned.

"What is it?" Since my change my emotions displayed themselves plainly before I could help it. In the days that followed my anger was amplified to the point where I would break things, and my sadness to the point that so much as a wrong look from Edward made me cry. I felt crazy!

"Will I remember Charlie?" Edward smiled, instantly on his guard.

"Of course. Everything happens in time." As we settled onto the parlor couch I sighed. This was my new life. The life I had chosen with my Edward. I looked at him, watching the way his bronze hair caught the dim candlelight as he turned to me. "What?"

"I love you, is all," I murmured, entranced by the flickering colors. Edward smiled.

"I love you, too." And we kissed as if we were the only two in the world – and at the moment, we were.

**Epilogue coming soon!**


	17. Overjoyed

**The Cotton Tail**

**Disclaimer: At these times in our lives, we are forced to believe more in fiction than in reality. Stephenie Meyer has made this possible. Thank you!**

"_I love you, is all," I murmured, entranced by the flickering colors. Edward smiled._

"_I love you, too." And we kissed as if we were the only two in the world – and at the moment, we were. _

**Epilogue**

_Edward_

The sun is setting over the trees, casting golden shadows. I smile as I look at Bella, her eyes, heavily lidded – sated from her afternoon feed, and her arms outstretched to catch the faint rays of light.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. Bella's lips curve and she flicks her tongue over the bottom one.

"Just this night. It's weird, but even the littlest thing can trigger a memory." She sighs, closing her eyes now.

"Which memory?" I ask. Bella's head swings down, as if she is reliving that one moment and I can't help but watch her face. She's smiling as she lifts her face to the sky.

"It was before I even met you. Before I even ran away. I was sitting outside in the morning watching the sun rise. It was so exhilarating, Edward! The freedom of the sun! I felt I could just run out towards that sun and be free from everything!" She sighs. "This moment reminds me of it. I'm looking out at the sun setting and I know for certain this time I will be free. For eternity." Her words strike me deeply. I had no clue that she felt that I was her ticket to freedom. Slowly, I begin to realize something else.

"Is this the freedom you desired? Being a vampire, not being able to see your family?" Bella laughs and the sound is like tinkling bells.

"Of course, Edward. I knew I wanted it. I am happier than I ever have been. The sacrifices, well, they are worth it." Overcome by her words I pull her to me, capturing her lips in a hard, passionate kiss. She moans, toying with the strands of hair on the back of my neck. Her nimble fingers make me tingle and I kiss harder, fangs meeting fangs in an erotic dance. We are broken apart only when Emmett bounds out the front door.

"Oh, geez, Edward. You guys finally have a room and you still choose to subject me to this cruel punishment!" he roars. Bella pulls away from my grasp, laughing. Her eyes are on me as she winks.

"Well, Edward. We could take this to our room.." Emmett barks with laughter.

"It's all right. I'm about to go for a quick hunt with Rose, so continue." I shake my head.

"That's all right," I grant. When Bella's eyes narrow I brush a hand against her cheek. "Love, we have all the time in the world. Let's enjoy the sunset?" Bella nods.

"I suppose you're right." Emmett and Rose leave, Rose casting a heated glance towards Bella who doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. After everything is quiet once more I take Bella's hand.

"I am sorry that you had to meet me under those circumstances," I say gently. Bella laughs. Her memory had regained most of what had happened, and she knew she had been captured and taken to our brothel. She has yet to remember that it was all a set up, but I suppose that's all right. As if reading my mind Bella grabs my arm.

"I would take any circumstance to have met you, Edward. I can't imagine anything worse than being apart from you." Her words are sweet and I put my arm around her. "Perfect," she murmurs. And I can't agree more.

**Look out for my new story. I'll post the name and summary for those that want a direct route to it. Thank you to all that have supported me in my endeavors. You mean the world to me. And, as always, review.**


	18. Sneak Peek

**Okay. This is the summary for my new story.**

_**Set in the 18**__**th**__** century. Bella is a girl who dreams of the open seas. When the Cullen's are setting sail for Italy Bella stows away on their ship. Little does she know that the Cullen's are far more than they appear. OOC, AU, vampires.**_

**Tell me what you think. Do I need to rewrite the summary? Does it draw readers in? Feedback, please. I need to know what I can improve on. Constructive criticism welcome. **

**If you guys have any ideas that could make the story better, review and let me know. Thanks for your help!**


	19. PLEASE READ

**Okay guys... you are all very loyal readers and I have something new for you to try out. My friend and I are collaborating a story and I would love it if you guys could just take a second and read it, review it. Please give us some feedback! We need constructive criticism. This is the summary.**

**It seemed that Carlisle and Bella were a match made in Heaven, until Bella had to meet his children from a previous marriage. Nevermind the fact that Bella finds herself attracted to the bronze-haired beauty that seems hell-bent on making her life miserable.**

**This is going to be a steamy, original fiction that we hope you enjoy! THANKS!**

**Here is the title - The Ties that Unbind. Search under Twilight, of course, ExB. **


	20. I have to post this again

**Okay guys... you are all very loyal readers and I have something new for you to try out. My friend and I are collaborating a story and I would love it if you guys could just take a second and read it, review it. Please give us some feedback! We need constructive criticism. This is the summary.**

**It seemed that Carlisle and Bella were a match made in Heaven, until Bella had to meet his children from a previous marriage. Nevermind the fact that Bella finds herself attracted to the bronze-haired beauty that seems hell-bent on making her life miserable.**

**This is going to be a steamy, original fiction that we hope you enjoy! THANKS!**

**Here is the title - The Ties that Unbind. Search under Twilight, of course, ExB. **

**Sry for the inconvenience guys, this is the link _.net/s/4571025/1/The_Ties_That_Unbind_**

**for some reason it won't let me post the whole link. just type www dot fanfiction in front of that link. Sorry but it won't even let me write that all the way so I had to spell it out. :D**


End file.
